Years to Remember New Improved Version
by Ksonic
Summary: Rewrite of "Years to Remember".It was the different rose, not pink like the rest, but a brilliant shade of red. Its thorns were the sharpest, and its green leaves the brightest and healthiest. It reminded Sonic of Amy... Oh if only he was not a slave...
1. A Sleepless Night

Alrighty now, after seeing the results of my poll on weather or not I should make a better version of this story, I'm making a better version. Besides, the old, it practically sickens me it's so embarrassing lol. So anywho, here's the revised addition. I'm still basing this off of the stories I was There made by Dr. Cat and Leaf in an Icy World by FallenRose19. It may have also been inspired by the story Don't Trip by Daos3. This version will probably have fewer chapters, yet more details and longer chapters. Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

**Chapter one**

**A Sleepless Night**

_He didn't know why he couldn't sleep. Usually, after a good long run, he could fall asleep just like that, but he had taken his run hours ago. It was now two a.m., the run had finished three hours before, and he wasn't enjoying just lying in bed, wondering if he'd ever fall into a deep sleep. Whenever this happened, he would go through his day for a while, in his head, thinking about what he had done. Today, had been a particular boring day for the blue hedgehog. Eggman hadn't attacked for three months, why, no one knew. These last three months had been spent in agonizing boredom for him, watching Tails fix some aircraft or fighting Knuckles until he completely blew up in his face. No one seemed available to hang with; even Amy seemed preoccupied half the time with Cream and Rouge, shopping._

_Amy…That name seemed to be popping into Sonic's mind more frequently then not, and it was bugging him. Yes, he was friends with Amy, but he usually thought of her rarely. Why he was thinking more of her now, he didn't know. Maybe it was connected with what almost happened two and a half years ago._

_"Na," Sonic thought out loud, turning onto his other side and sighing. "That was too long ago."_

_Maybe it was the simple fact that she was growing up, and not chasing him as much. She hadn't completely stopped, and Sonic didn't know if she ever would, but she had stopped doing it as often as she had. And now, he was starting to notice her for it._

_The clock in Sonic's room suddenly chimed three a.m. With a groan, Sonic decided it wasn't worth staying in bed when he felt like he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep anyway. Sitting up, he let out a short yawn, stretched, jumped out of bed, and ran out the door with a quick "whoosh"._

_It had been about two and a half years since Sonic and the gang had defeated the Metorex. They all frequently thought of their friend Cosmo, and also what had happened to Shadow. In fact, those two were the reasons Sonic had almost kissed Amy._

_He didn't know what had come over him to do such a sudden thing. He always told himself it was because she was depressed, and he knew a kiss would defiantly lighten her spirit, but, there seemed to be more to it then that. Whenever he saw her now, he instantly thought about what almost happened, and unknown to him, so did Amy. The two of them never let on anything had happened, however, and acted the same towards one another. Except now Amy was growing up and wasn't chasing Sonic as much, like we already know._

_It was a warm night, with no clouds or wind, the moon shining dully down on the ground along with the stars. Like usual, Sonic let his feet guide him to his destination, thinking. It seemed to Sonic, that thinking hard was almost a waste of time, but, with nothing else to do why not? The blue hedgehog ran around and around for about thirty minutes effortlessly, taking in the fresh air. He was enjoying himself thoroughly, (even though he was getting even more tired) when he suddenly stopped at the strong smell of smoke._

_It wasn't that he hadn't smelt smoke before on his runs, or basically anywhere. In fact, it was common, sadly, for him to see someone smoking on the side of the road. But this smoke was different, it seemed stronger. Scanning the horizon, the night suddenly seemed darker, more frightening, and Sonic shivered. Could it be Eggman, at this time of night?_

_A scream in the distance brought him back from his thoughts. He recognized this scream, but from where? Again he looked around, and his eyes stopped in horror when he saw a house only feet from him being engulfed by bright orange flames. Somehow he had managed to miss it before. He gasped as he realized where he was. Why had his legs brought him here? The scream sounded again, but Sonic paid little attention as he dove into the house at full speed, hoping he wasn't too late. Besides, he already knew who screamed: Amy Rose._

_In seconds he found Amy, and seeing no time to talk, he scooped her up from off the ground where she was lying, trying to stay conscience. Seeming to know who it was without words, Amy put her arms around Sonic's neck, and hid her face in his chest, making Sonic's heart leap. But, he didn't have time to sort out his feelings; he had to get Amy out. He tried searching through the fire and smoke for an exit, and finally after a few seconds, saw a break in the fire and ran towards it at full speed. The instant he was outside and a safe distance away, the house exploded, and Amy let out a sigh of relief, fright and disappointment._

Then he woke up, sweating terribly.


	2. An Eggy Situation

Chapter 2

An Eggy Situation

Sonic gasped for breath, and stared into his dark room. Man that had been a vivid. Sighing, the blue hedgehog managed to relax his shoulders. He was dreaming constantly of Amy these days. And it was all the same context, him saving her from a fire. Why, you may ask? It was because he had saved her from a fire not two weeks earlier. He had done exactly what his dream had just been. OK, well give and take a few details, he had. Sonic ran his hand over his moist quills, and got out of bed, hoping to relax further by getting a drink of water.

He wondered how Amy was doing. He had dropped her off at Cream's house after the fire, telling her everything would be fine. He could hardly look into her eyes though, she had been so distraught. The only reason she wasn't crying all over him was probably because she knew she'd make him uncomfortable. Sonic couldn't imagine what it felt like for your whole house to burn down just like that, and everything you knew in it along with it.

Reaching the kitchen, Sonic turned on his facet as he grabbed a glass and watched the water run into the cup. He needed to check on Amy soon, having not spoken to her since he bumped into her in town three days ago. It made him feel guilty, not talking to one of his closest friends ("if not more," a part of the back of his brain declared) who had just lost everything she knew all because of one night.

Turning off the facet, he decided that he'd see her tomorrow morning.

_'Technically it's already morning,'_ Sonic thought with a yawn as he gulped down his water, somehow without chocking.

With that he went back to bed, and managed to get in another few hours of uneasy sleep. He woke up at 7:00 a.m. that morning, and decided it wasn't worth trying to fall asleep again. Stretching, Sonic got out of bed. Without making the lump of sheets, Sonic rushed to his kitchen, grabbed a spare orange, and rushed off into the morning. It was time for his morning run. He'd talk to Amy afterwards, when she would most likely be up.

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining down brightly upon the dirt streets and trees, making the leaves seem to stretch out and sun tan. Flowers bloomed from every corner, varying from the colors dark blue to white. This was the kind of morning Sonic loved _almost_ the most. If he had been up by 5:00 like usual, it would've been perfect; the air would still have mist hovering in it, making the morning mysterious. Sonic had liked those kinds of mornings the most since he could last remember.

Two hours of running later, he deiced to venture into the city, and then go visit Amy. The city wasn't much of a detour anyway.

As he entered, however, the city seemed to have a different atmosphere, and, curious like usual, Sonic ran towards the huge crowd of people outside the town's hospital. They noticed him instantly, which was also normal ("Sadly," Sonic sighed inwardly) and rushed up to him, the leaders of the group being news reporters. Sonic cocked his head in confusion slightly as they began to scream nonsense to him. Something about, eggs, and doctors. Oh yeah, and death.

_'OK then…'_ Sonic thought as he backed away a little. _'This is…odd.'_

Suddenly, a sentence made sense.

"Sonic, what do you think of Eggman's fate?!"

"Fate?" Sonic asked, without thinking. "What, Eggman has a fate? And I didn't have anything to do with it?"

Most people ignored Sonic's last comment.

"Well, duh, how could you not know 'bout his fate?" A news reporter asked impatiently.

"Um, maybe it has something to do with I only just got in the city and I didn't watch the news last night or this mornig," Sonic answered sarcastically. "What's up?"

"I'll tell ya what's up!" A second reporter cried. "Eggman has a fate!"

"I know that, what kind of fate?" Sonic asked, forcing himself not to tap his foot impatiently.

"What they're trying to say, Sonic, is that Eggman's going to die, and soon," a voice said, and a sudden hush fell within the crowd as it parted to show a pudgy, old, orange cat. He wore a white lab coat.

The cat's whiskers flinched as he observed the world's hero, and, if he had not been such an old cat, he would've been asking for the hedgehog's autograph by now. But, he wasn't young anymore, and he didn't feel a great need for a signature from someone, even if they were known world wide.

"Whatta mean?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Being a doctor, Sonic, it is my job to know about someone's fate," the cat answered.

"Yeah, but…" Sonic apparently was still lost, and the old cat smiled sadly.

"He's dying in two years, at the very most," the doctor answered.

Silence hung for the next minute, Sonic looking intently at the cat. Then, as if they had just been counting down the minute's sixty seconds, the reporters began crying out questions to Sonic, and the overwhelmed doctor. Sonic was gone before two seconds had passed.

A minute later, Sonic stood outside Cream's house, without panting. Cream soon answered the door, and let out a squeal when she saw her favorite blue hedgehog. Ushering him in, Cream called for Amy, who smiled when she saw Sonic. Once again, Sonic noticed no jumping as she gave him the simplest hug she could muster, and he hugged her back. Cream smiled slyly while neither were looking.

"Hey, thought I'd drop by and check up on ya," he said, making Amy of course blush.

"How lovely!" she cried, almost not stopping herself from squeezing him like she wanted to. "Cream and I are about to start baking some cookies." She let go of Sonic then, making Sonic shiver without her warmth.

"Wanna help, Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked politely, earning her a smile from Sonic.

"Na, thanks, Cream, but I'll think I'll just watch. 'Sides, I got news. Big news."

"News about what?" Amy asked as she led the other two back into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a small room, with white tiled walls, and floors. A few cupboards were open at this time, in them being dishes of many sorts. Flour covered the counters, and in one part of it, a large lump of cookie dough. Chocolate chip cookie dough by the looks of it.

"Eggman's going to die," Sonic answered.

It took the girls about five seconds to register what Sonic had said in their brains.

"Eggman, dying?" Amy whispered, with large eyes.

"It's true," Sonic replied, looking away from Amy, as he watched a blue bird outside on a tree branch.

"Don't pull our legs, Sonic," Cream said, almost smiling as she succeeded in learning the phrase correctly. (She and Amy had been discussing the phrase before Sonic had come over.)

"I'm not, I hardly believe it myself," Sonic answered, as he looked at Cream seriously.

"But…"

Sonic looked over at Amy again.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Amy concluded, though you could see in her eyes she could hardly believe her own words as she turned back to the cookie dough.

That night, Sonic went home with a batch of cookies in a container, made with love (as Amy had said before Sonic left) and, as Sonic suspected, utter confusion about what they thought of Eggman's sudden fate.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Much better then the old, isn't it? So much longer... Lemme know your thoughts!


	3. Sickness Never Stops Him

Sorry it took so long to update, I'm currently going through writer's block on all of my stories. Anyway, let me know what you think of this, and enjoy! Oh, and if you haven't noticed from my other stories, I'm not all that good with writing adventurous stories…so…sorry about that. Lol let's see if this can be an exception.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sickness Never Stops Him

To Sonic, and to everyone else for that matter, it seemed highly impossible for Eggman to be dying in at the most, two years. After all, it had almost become a schedule for Sonic to fight Eggman. Not that Sonic enjoyed this 'habit'; it wasn't the most…kind thing to do, if that makes any sense. Eggman had become such a frequent visitor to the town (mostly just to destroy it) Sonic couldn't even imagine a life without him around to fight. What was he supposed to do? Sit around a twiddle his thumbs? To Sonic, it looked like his life had gone downhill slightly.

"At least you'll have more time for friends," Sonic said out loud to himself, as he took his afternoon run.

What was the fun in that though? Tails would just build another airplane, Knuckles would guard the emerald, Amy would…well, still be Amy. Since Sonic had been a kid, adventure had been around every corner. Couldn't he at least have a future to look forward to?

To tell the truth, Sonic's life…hadn't been much except fighting Eggman. Yes, he had his memories, but no, he hadn't lived a normal enough life…He'd never even dated before, unless you call that fluke of a 'date' with Amy dating, and old school crushes, like one particular girl named Sally. (But let's not go into _her._)

With a sigh, Sonic was about to turn around and head to Tails' house, when he heard a sudden explosion. Halting, Sonic strained his ears, until he heard the familiar sound of the siren. Smiling to himself smugly, (actually it should be described as evilly, but Sonic isn't evil) he instantly knew what was going on, and ran straight for the city. Yet, he wondered…and quickly understood how Eggman obviously didn't believe the doctors' warnings about his upcoming death.

With a swift flash, Sonic was in the city, and was greeted with screams of terror, and skyscrapers in ruins. Eggman, was of course the cause, and was laughing evilly up above in his portable small ship, close behind him his large ship, which looked new.

"Oh, a challenge," Sonic smirked, which caught the doctor's eyes.

"Ha, it should be, hedgehog," the doctor answered over the screams, and his glasses sparkled. "After all, you can't be too destructive with Amy being held hostage. Now, can you?"

"Amy?" the blue hedgehog asked, puzzled.

Suddenly, a shrill shriek stood out from the rest, and Sonic instantly recognized it as Amy's, from past experiences. Scanning around, he quickly found her, being held by a robotic claw besides Eggman's portable aircraft. The claw was indeed, a robotic claw, all grey. It was…one of Eggman's more, practical robots.

All cockiness was pushed aside, and Sonic glared up at the red mustache and nose, for Eggman's head was up in the air completely as he laughed.

"Let her go!" Sonic bellowed, as energy of anger started to course through his body at great speed.

"Oh, no, Sonic, I couldn't do that," Eggman teased. "If I did, then I wouldn't get what I need. And what you need."

"Sonic!" Amy cried desperately, as she thrashed around under the claw's grip.

Without thinking, Sonic rolled himself into a ball, and lunged himself at the claw. But…he never hit it. Somehow, the claw along with Amy was on Eggman's other side. Landing back on the ground, Sonic anxiously looked around and suddenly saw the X-Tornado, being piloted by none other then Tails, with Cream and Cheese in the back seat.

"Catch, Sonic!" Tails called, as he pressed a large red button in the X-Tornado.

A golden streak of light came rushing towards Sonic, of which Sonic instantly recognized it as his ring. Making a grab for it, he again rolled into a ball, feeling power rush through him as he charged at the claw. Yet again, however, he did not even brush by the claw. This time, it was besides the X-Tornado, where it stretched out a second claw, and broke through the glass windows. Tails and Cream screamed, and Tails tried leading the aircraft in another direction.

"Grab my hands, Amy!" Cream called as she extended her arms to the flaying pink hedgehog.

That was a mistake. As Amy reached out, the second claw let go of the X-Tornado, making it fling backwards, even against Tails' strong grip. With a loud scream, Amy was jerked back.

"Amy! Tails, Cream!" Sonic yelled, wondering if he should go save Tails and Cream, or Amy.

But, he didn't have to think any longer, for just as Tails began to gain control with the plane again, Amy, with the claw disappeared. So did Eggman.

"Wha? Where'd they go?" Sonic questioned himself.

The crowd of frightened others began whispering to themselves, while others stared sadly at the ruined buildings.

"We just replaced these buildings," one lizard lady said sadly to her husband, who squeezed her lovingly.

Seeing Tails land the plane slowly nearby, Sonic ran towards his friend.

"You alright, buddy?" Sonic asked, as he watched his friend jump out of the plane, whom was shivering and shaking. No Cream followed. "Hey, where's Cream?" Sonic asked, moving closer to Tails.

"She's…gone," Tails murmured, staring down at his feet. "She…Amy got her hands…they're gone. Why was I so dumb in letting her come?"

"Tails… it isn't your fault," Sonic answered, but Tails just shook his head. "Cream wanted to come, right? I mean…"

Cheese, who had stayed behind with Tails as well, murmured a few "chao chaos" as he also looked down, his wings hardly keeping him floating up.

Tails suddenly looked up at Sonic, his eyes holding tears of failure in, but determination.

"We gotta go find 'em. Luckily, thanks to my new improvements on the X-Tornado, we know where his base is. The only problem is that the Tornado isn't in good shape…" Tails sighed as he looked at his plane, full of dents, and scratches. Glass was everywhere, and Tails found it amazing he hadn't gotten too many scratches himself from the glass.

"Yeah…" Sonic echoed, and then looked at Tails, confused. "Wait, new improvements?" This was news to Sonic.

"Yeah, if something of Eggman's touches the Tornado, we'll be able to find out where that item is now. Since the claw…destroyed the Tornado, and is probably with Eggman… And, this works for anything, not just Eggman's stuff. If I touched it, you could type in my name into the screen, and it would show you where I am."

Sonic blinked. How'd he end up with such a smart friend?

"Wow, Tails," Sonic exclaimed, smiling slightly. "But, the Tornado is in bad shape…like you said. How long do ya think till we can go save 'em? Or maybe we can use another plane you have?"

" No we can't, none of those planes are as fast, and some can't even get up to high enough altitudes. And it won't take long, it isn't in…extremely bad shape, like it was when I crashed it."

"Oh." Sonic said, looking disappointed. You would think Tails would have another plane similar enough... "Ya need help? We need to rescue Amy-the girls as soon as possible."

Tails smiled slightly at Sonic's last comment. He was so blind.

"Na, you should probably stay and clean up the city, or something," Tails answered. "I'll be fine."

"But wouldn't it be faster-"

"The girls will be fine if they have to wait an extra ten minutes, don't you think?" Tails replied.

"Knowing Eggman…" Sonic sighed.

With that, Tails and Cheese hopped back into the Tornado, and took off, leaving Sonic to see if he could help the people clean the area up. Sonic wasn't much help, however, being too worried about Amy…

* * *

So, what did you think? Like it, love it, or hate it? What did you think about my twist with Cream? Didn't add that last time, did I? I'll try to update soon, in the mean time, please review, and tell me your thoughts!


	4. The Deep Hole

Again, this took way too long to update, and I'll try to work with my schedule and writer's block…lol. Before I continue, however, I feel it appropriate to acknowledge my reviewer. =)

Wolf!

And, just so you know, if you review, you'll be on this list…well, it's actually rather short right now… anyway, I feel better, so, let Chapter 4 begin!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Deep Hole

"Is it done?"

"No, not yet."

A pause.

"Is it done?"

"No, Sonic!" Tails answered a little exasperated. "And the more you ask, the longer-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the blue hedgehog answered, looking around anxiously. "But, Amy and Cream- they could be hurt by now- it's been five hours-"

"I know!" Tails said. "But Eggman doesn't _kill _people for the fun of it. He won't kill 'em. He'll wait for us."

"But he could be torturing them," Sonic suggested.

"Yeah, he could be, but we won't find out until I'm done. So, stop talking!"

"You're acting like you don't care."

"I do, Sonic!" Tails replied.

Sonic shrugged, and decided to go on a run while he waited for Tails to finish fixing the Tornado. In a flash, he was gone with the wind, but his thoughts stayed with Amy-erm- the girls.

As Sonic ran, he again, wondered why his thoughts about Amy had changed. Like he had 'concluded' last time, it was probably the fact she didn't chase him around as she did. But, even then, he had felt different around her. He had always been more protective over her then the others, even though she could take care of herself better then Tails could have five years earlier. He had always wanted to please her, and almost every time he ran from her he'd feel confused until the wind would catch up with his fur (which never took very long). Yet, even as the wind pushed frantically past him, his thoughts focused on the bubbly pink hedgehog.

He couldn't live this way forever, wondering about his friend in this way. Eventually, Amy wouldn't be able to 'hide' her love as well as she was now, Sonic imagined. Her heart was already in pieces, thanks to him, and he wondered if it was possible to ever apologize completely…unless, he went with her without second thought.

"No," Sonic told himself forcefully. "I don't know what I think and Eggman…"

He closed his eyes for a second, before opening them again so he wouldn't crash into some tree that decided to stand in his way. Even though Amy was strong, Eggman could still hurt her…Yet another reason to not jump into anything series with her.

Suddenly, instead of a tree deciding to jump up in front of him, grey ruins, similar to those of on Angel Island stood in Sonic's way, and he skidded to a halt. He hadn't noticed these around before, which said something, considering how often he ran around.

Maybe they had just been built. But, that couldn't be possible, they looked even older then the ruins on Angel Island.

A small breeze played with the bright green leaves of the nearby trees, bringing with it a smell that was all too familiar to Sonic. Amy (and Cream but he didn't know it) mixed in with the smell of robots and a base full of security alarms.

So this is where Eggman's base had been for the last six months.

Instantly, Sonic thought about how Amy- and Cream- would be here. After all, their smell was in the wind.

'_That tells me I ran from Amy too much and I know she was close to catching me by her smell, or…'_ Sonic thought, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

Slowly, the blue hedgehog moved forward, wondering where Eggman's entrance was…or, now that he thought of it, if he was just smelling wild blue berries that smelled like Amy's spines. Lifting his left foot, he kept moving forward, until, suddenly, the ground beneath him fell, and Sonic let out a slight shriek as he began to fall down the dark hole. Reaching out his hands, Sonic desperately tried to find some underground root to grab onto, or some miss-placed rock. His eyes full of panic could see absolutely nothing but darkness, and…what was that, down below him?

Not caring enough about that speck of something below him, he again turned his attention to grabbing onto the wall, for, who wanted to fall and die? Ok, well, Sonic wouldn't die, but we all know what I mean.

The wind in his ears was picking up, he was falling faster. Looking back up at the small amount of light, Sonic suddenly laughed. This-this life/death situation- was actually fun! (Do we recall episode 3 from Sonic X here?) His laughing picked up, he felt like he was five years old again, with his family, as he was running as fast as he could, showing them just how fast he could go…

When he felt his hands find a rock, and he saw that he was only inches from reaching the bottom.

Smooth.

Chuckling one last time, Sonic reminded himself of his mission. Maybe he should go get Tails. He would be able to help him. Just as he was about to find a way back up the hole again, the light from the top suddenly began to decrease, and Sonic realized that a metal device of some sort was covering the hole back up again. There was no way out.

Sonic almost began to panic, until he realized something. Obviously if there was such a deep hole as this, and a metal device closing the gap in the hole, Eggman had something to do with it, which meant he wasn't far off; which meant Amy-and Cream- shouldn't be too far off either.

All at once, Sonic realized he could still see. There was light down here! Scanning the room (for it had not just been an ending tunnel of doom) Sonic saw light bulbs hanging from the ceiling, only some of them lit. It was now for sure, that someone, and most likely Eggman, was behind this deep 'hole' business.

As silent as a mouse, Sonic began to walk forward within the tunnel, hoping to find something or someone. The tunnel was quiet, except for a constant sound of some eerie whistle, a ring in Sonic's ears.

Suddenly, a different sound meant Sonic's ears. A sound he knew well. The words were pretty familiar too, to be exact.

"I just wonder if you know…he actually cares about me."

Yup, it was Amy.

* * *

Yeah…I think this chapter is long enough and now seemed like a good time to stop lol. Anyway, let me know what you think! This chapter is so much different then the original, it's like I'm making a total new story…please review, and if you do, I'll probably update sooner!


	5. Water Awareness Day

Alrighty now, I think you guys have all waited long enough for this…sorry it took a while, again... A few nights ago I came up with two new chapters that weren't in the old version, and I'm very physced about them, so I better continue to get to them! Review please, and enjoy! Oh, the list =)

Wolf!

Rachel-1994!

Thank you both for your reviews, they're very encouraging even if I update slow…lol. Onwards march now!

* * *

Chapter 5

Water Awareness Day

Amy kept telling herself that he was just clueless. That was all that was keeping him from her. The only reason he ran from her, was because he knew hardly anything about love, outside of his true family (which he hadn't seen for countless years). But as she watched Cream trying to sleep on the cold cement floor in their one room jail cell, her thoughts again went to Sonic-her soul mate-as she used to call him. She shook her head and smiled sadly as she remembered her foolish self back then.

"That was no way to catch a hedgehog," she said quietly to herself, and she softly laughed, but then frowned.

Sonic had seemed to lighten up with her. No longer did he refuse hugs from her, as long as they weren't back cracking and suffocating squeezes. In fact, he had just hugged her what, a week ago? So then what more was she to worry about?  
The fact that he was going slow, for starters. Sonic never went slow with anything, and yet here he was, seeming to take the smallest baby steps towards love that was even possible. Amy reminded herself again as she did countless times that it didn't matter how fast you were at with everything else, love was different. Completely different. You could take a slow moving person who could love you in mere seconds and just the opposite if you wanted. It was because of the person, how their heart was designed for love. Sonic's heart…was just clueless.

"Besides," she said a little louder and more confident this time, "Sonic almost-"

"Almost what?" a small voice asked, and Amy about jumped a mile high from her seat on the floor. Turning, her eyes fell on a very tired looking Cream, her eyes drooping slightly as she yawned. "Almost what?" the rabbit repeated herself, and her eyes fixed on Amy.

"Erm, how you feeling?" Amy asked, avoiding the question. She had made a promise to herself that Cream would never hear that Sonic almost-well maybe almost-kissed her. Cream saw through this trick, however.

"It's about Sonic, isn't it?"

Amy pulled her feet up to her, and rested her head on her knees, sighing.

"You're good of knowing if it's about Sonic, you know?" she murmured quietly, looking off into the distance.

Cream smiled sadly at her friend, and moved closer within their small jail cell to hug her. Amy hugged back, but, having grown up some since her crush/love developed for Sonic, she held in the tears for the time being.

"I just wonder if he, you know…he actually cares about me," Amy mumbled.

"He does love you Amy, I just know it. He's just confused," Cream assured.

A tear couldn't help but slide down Amy's cheek, and she quickly brushed it aside.

"That's what I've told myself since I first meant him," she explained, sighing at the end for more effect. "But just when he starts to act like maybe he does care, he'll run off again."

"He's just scared about being tied down, Amy," Cream replied, trying to stay positive.

"Well, I wish he weren't," Amy said, and the conversation ended with an awkward silence.

"So…when do you think we'll be rescued?" Cream ventured, and Amy shrugged.

"Soon I suppose, Tails is sure to have the X-Tornado back in full shape by this afternoon."

"You really think so?" Cream asked, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Sure," Amy replied. "Only problem is, we're not in the sky, we're underground."

Cream looked around for a second, suddenly remembering for herself this small but intense fact.

"Oh," she practically whimpered, and Amy would've laughed…if they had been in a funny situation.

Instead she pulled the small rabbit towards her, and hugged her again as she assured her multiple times that help would come.

It always did.

Sonic knew he could not truthfully tell himself that he hadn't heard Amy say this in similar words before, because he had. Starting from when they were young, she would say things like this, of how he ignored her for no reason, of how maybe he liked her…

He told himself again how this couldn't go on for much longer; before he began walking forward, faster this last time, to reach the girls. He didn't want them here much longer. It was dangerous.

Turning a corner with caution, he suddenly saw the cell, right in front of him.

"Amy, Cream!" he cried, running up to them and grabbing hold of the bars.

With wild and frightened eyes, the girls looked up, and smiled brightly when they realized who it was.

"Sonic!" Amy answered as she ran up to him, and if Sonic hadn't been preoccupied with happiness he might've thought of her saying his name redundant.

Running a stray hand through the bar, Sonic temporarily forgot his mission as he stroked Amy's spines, making Amy's heart flip about a thousand times within that one single second. Cream just watched with a knowing look in her twin eyes.

"How'd you find us? Where's Tails?" Amy wondered, and her words brought Sonic back.

"Tails is up above, working on the Tornado last I knew," he replied, as he backed up to the wall. "Watch out," he warned, and then he was charging at the bars at full speed.

Alarms began blaring just as the sound of broken metal hit Sonic's ears. Grabbing Amy and Cream in one sweep, he rushed them back to where he had come, wondering how on earth to get them out when that hole was sealed up. He made a right turn instead of a left, hoping this way would prove a safe way out.

But it wasn't. Lasers covered the room, and upon seeing the three life forms going 400 miles an hour they shot frantically at the trespassers, all the while the alarms blaring louder and louder. Sonic's mind raced as the doors ahead were also being sealed off, and the entryways behind him.

Dajavu was all he could think as he moved faster, and just barely made it past the doors, both girls still being dragged behind him as they tried hard not to scream. The entryway slammed behind him, darkness filling in every crack of the room, but Sonic didn't care as he kept running. It wasn't like he was going to fall into something.

Or, maybe he would.

He was falling. They all were falling, and having not expected this at all, the three of them couldn't hold back their screams until a loud "Splash!" echoed into the large room. Frantically, Sonic tried getting to the top, but his now heavy fur coat wasn't allowing it. A thought suddenly ran through his mind.

He was in water.

If it was possible to scream successfully in water, Sonic tried, but instead ended up with a mouth full of water and an aching feeling to need to know how to swim. Slowly he kept sinking as he struggled with himself to figure out the right position of which to swim. His struggles quickly stopped when he saw Amy and Cream, also sinking lower and lower into the deep endless pool. His eyes growing wide he suddenly found himself swimming-yes, swimming- towards them, as fast as the water would allow him to travel. Grabbing both of their wrists, he again struggled with finding a way up, wondering how far it was anyway until they got their much needed air. His lungs were about to burst, he couldn't take it much longer-

A bright light encircled the trio, temporarily blinding Sonic, and when he looked again, he found he could breathe. Sputtering loudly, he watched as a mouthful of water fell from all three of their mouths. Looking first at Amy, and then Cream, he calculated that for now they were okay.

Panting, Amy asked,

"What happened? Where are we?"

"No idea," Sonic answered, looking around his environment.

"It looks like we're in a giant bubble of some sort," Cream suggested, and Sonic nodded.

" It does appear to be so," he responded.

"Are we traveling up or down?" Amy asked. "Or…can we even tell?"

"Oh I do hope we're traveling up," Cream said sadly.

"Hey, don't sweat it, guys," Sonic replied. "We'll get out of this."

"You'd better be right," Amy mumbled.

Sonic, not wanting Amy so distraught pulled her close within the bubble, and hugged her. Amy sighed, and, rather cautiously (for she didn't know how Sonic would react) snuggled closer to him. Sonic didn't seem to mind, although he was a bit freaked out.

And Cream…Just smiled knowingly again.

"Sonic?" Amy whispered, hoping Cream wouldn't hear. But of course that was too much to ask for her curiousness.

"Yeah, Amy?" Sonic asked, as he started to relax.

"What do you think of me? Just tell me truthfully, so if you don't love me I can try and get over you and if you do love me…"

He should have expected it.

I mean, really. He should've.


	6. Fate Takes Action

I want to get right into the story, so let's get to that list.

Wolf!

Thank you! …Again rather short, but at least someone's reading. Onwards!

* * *

Chapter 6

Fate Takes Action

"Sonic?" Amy asked worriedly.

The hedgehog closed his eyes, not knowing how to respond. Amy had indeed asked this before, but she hadn't for so long…he felt he couldn't give the same answer he always gave. A smirk and a "No way, Amy!" wasn't his answer this time. But he had no idea what it would be.

He wondered if he could distract Amy somehow. Maybe say something like, "I'll tell you later, once we get out of here." Yet he knew that would be a bad idea. It would make her even more upset. Sonic was tired of not saying anything. He had already told himself that she was becoming something more, and that he couldn't stay this way with her forever.

Even after running these thoughts through his mind he didn't know what to say. So, instead he didn't let go of Amy, but tightened his grip on her and sighed.

"You sure can demand a lot from someone who doesn't know what the answer is," he mumbled, and Amy didn't know what to think of this answer, so she shuffled her feet nervously.

Cream, meanwhile, rolled her eyes. She knew what the blue hedgehog thought of Amy. In fact, she was probably one of the first of their friends to figure it out. If only Sonic knew his own emotions.

The bubble suddenly began to shake. Screaming, the three of them looked beneath them, hoping with all their hearts the bubble wasn't about to burst. Semi consciously, Amy clung to Sonic's fur, burying her head into his chest as the shaking increased. Loosing his balance, Sonic and the girls fell to the ground, Sonic practically on top of Amy. Without realizing what had happened, when the three opened their eyes the bubble had stopped shaking, and Sonic and Amy's lips were pressed together.

Cream smiled like never had before, and would've jumped for joy if their situation wasn't so dangerous. Amy and Sonic found themselves giving into fate, until Sonic suddenly realized what he was doing, and pulled away, gasping as his brain swam with questions.

What had caused this? Why had he given in, even if it had been short? How had this happened?

Shaking his head dumbly, he looked up to see a confused Amy. She too, was thinking the same questions. Cream's smile had faded, for the kiss hadn't lasted long enough. Looking away from Amy, Sonic realized they were above the water now, on dry ground. The bubble was long gone.

"Let's get going," was all Sonic said, and as he helped Amy and Cream up from the ground, he couldn't help but think that he might enjoy experiencing another one of those things called a kiss with Amy.

* * *

Within an hour the three of them were safely back at Tails'. With a yelp of surprise, Tails grinned madly when he saw his three friends walking up towards him, for some reason wet. Cocking his head, he asked Sonic about it, who raised a weary hand and closed his eyes, saying,

"Don't ask."

He continued walking, and when he reached Tails' front door, opened it, and was in it within a second, not to be heard from for a while.

Turning to the girls he asked them, and, Cream, who was grinning answered,

"You just won't believe it."

"Cream, it was accidental," Amy explained, trying hard not to smile herself.

"So?" Cream cried. "He didn't stop it!"

"Yes, he did," Amy answered, "just not at that very second."

"I told you he liked you!"

"What're you two talking about?" Tails demanded, but the girls were too far into their discussion to explain anything to poor Tails. Instead, with a slight huff, he went back into his garage to finish putting his tools away as the two walked off. Apparently, he wouldn't need the X-Tornado for this rescue.

As he picked up a screw driver, Sonic entered, looking deep in thought.

"Tails?" he began, not knowing what to say.

"Hmm?" the fox looked up at his older brother, and noted his look. "What's up? You look exhausted."

"I am," Sonic replied, throwing himself down on the ground besides the X-Tornado, "Mentally exhausted."

"Well, don't just sit there, tell me what's going on," Tails pleaded, wondering if he would finally get the information he was hungering for.

"I kissed Amy."

"You what?"

Tails dropped the screw driver in his hand, his eyes open wide.

"You heard me," Sonic mumbled, and he sighed as he pulled his legs up to him and rested his head on his knees. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I!" Tails cried. "Congrats, Sonic!" he ran over to Sonic and patted him on the back. "'Bout time!"

Sonic groaned.

"You don't get it, do you?" he murmured, looking up from his knees. "That's not a good thing."

"And why not?" Tails asked, raising an eyebrow. "Everyone but you and Amy seem to know that you love her. Why not let yourselves know?"

"Because!" Sonic cried, exasperated. "I don't know if I love her!"

"That's just 'cause you don't know what love feels like," Tails explained. "You love her, trust me."

"I said I don't know if I love her," Sonic again answered, starting to get exasperated further.

Tails shrugged.

"What ever, Sonic," he responded, turning back to his mess. "Just don't forget to invite me to the wedding in a few years, eh?"

Glaring at the fox, Sonic zoomed out of the room, deciding to let the wind counsel him instead of his two tailed friend.

* * *

"_Dear Diary,_" Amy wrote later that night, as she prepared to turn in for the night. _"You won't believe what happened today. I can hardly believe it myself. In fact, I wonder if I should even be so happy about it, considering Sonic meant it as an accident…"_

With a sigh, Amy looked up from her writing. Had he really given in for that split second? Or had she and Cream imagined it? That was possible, obviously, for she wanted to believe Sonic adored her.

She suddenly realized Sonic hadn't said anything to her about feelings. And, knowing this, she dropped the small notebook and pen, and began weeping hysterically.

"Love's so stupid," she mumbled, now starting to shake as she forced herself to stop crying. "Love's stupid. Love's so stupid. It's stupid. Love's stupid."

She fell asleep like this, her last word being stupid as she slowly sank down into her pink pillow, dreaming of a happier first kiss that meant something to her from Sonic.

* * *

I think this is a good place to stop. Aren't you proud of me?! I got this up before a week had even passed from the last chapter! That's got to be a record. I think I'm going to say, that either I get** two-three** reviews, and I'll update as fast as possible, or until I get so impatient I publish it. I think we'd all agree to have the reviews first, right? Besides, since I'll have snow days until Friday this week (yes!!) I could potentially update again this week…If given the chance. Thanks for reading!


	7. Birthdays and Family Discussions

After some thinking, I finally came up with what to do with this chapter! And, being as impatient as I am…I had to update… So, let us begin, right after the list.

Wolf!

'Lemon'!

Thank you kindly, and let us continue!

* * *

Chapter 7

Birthdays and Family Discussions

Today was Amy's 18th birthday. It was something she only dreamed would come. Here she was, finally considered an adult. She had survived all the hardships up to adult hood. Wouldn't her parents be proud…?

Amy wiped a sudden tear away from her face as she got out of bed. Her parents…she hadn't seen them since…well, forever it seemed. Where they still alive? Had they died from the war?

But today wasn't the day for her to feel upset about them, and she knew it. They could still be alive for all she knew. Today was her birthday; it was not a day to be crying.

Silently she crossed her room, which was painted a mellow green and had pink carpet. Her bed sheets were brown with pink pillows. Often she would think about how only two years ago her room was all pink and childish. She smiled to herself as she looked in her clothes' drawer, remembering when she had decided to grow up a bit. Her friends had thought something was wrong with her, but they soon became used to the more mature Amy, and didn't protest when she invited them to come redo her room. In fact, there had been a painting party at her house, and Amy recalled it as if it were yesterday.

Pulling out a pair of jeans and a green tank top, Amy shuffled over to the bathroom, where she quickly took a shower and dressed. Looking at the clock in the bathroom, she realized she didn't have much time until the party began at twelve that afternoon. Two hours might seem a lot to other people, but when she had baking to do that could take that long, she became worried, and hurried into her kitchen to start the process.

With the cookies and supper soon in the oven, Amy was about to start her cake when suddenly the phone rang. Her heart leaping, she practically ran to the phone, and immediately answered it.

"Hey, Cream," Amy said, when she saw it was Cream calling from her caller ID. "What's up?"

A cough was the first thing Amy heard, and then Vanilla's voice.

"Hello, Amy, this is Vanilla," Vanilla greeted.

Amy's head swirled. She didn't usually talk to Vanilla on the phone.

"Hi, Vanilla, what's going on?" Amy asked, hoping everything was okay when she again heard a cough.

"I'm very sorry, Amy," she started, "but Cream's caught some kind of bug, and isn't feeling very well. She won't be able to come to your birthday party, and I'm afraid I have to stay with her so I can't come as well. I'm very sorry, dear. Maybe we can reschedule?"

Amy tried to hide her true feelings as she answered,

"S-sure. I'll just call up Tails and Sonic and reschedule. What day do you think would work?"

There was a slight pause on the other line, and Amy guessed Vanilla was telling Cream to go back to bed when she heard another hoarse cough and a "go to bed now darling". Vanilla was soon talking again, however.

"I'd say…maybe two to three days," she answered sorrowfully. "I'm very sorry again, Amy-"

"That's alright, Vanilla," Amy reassured. "I'll be fine, really. Tell Cream to get better soon."

"I will, honey, and happy birthday none the less. Goodbye."

With her own goodbye, Amy hung up the phone and looked around the empty house. Packages of balloons lay sprawled out on her sofa, and they had been waiting for her and Cream to blow them up.

Apparently they'd have to wait another few days, Amy thought bitterly, but she forced herself to stay strong and not get angry over the situation. It wasn't her fault or Cream's for the matter, and if this is what was intended for her at this point, then so be it.

Picking up the phone again, Amy dialed Tails' number, and quickly informed the fox about the change of schedule. Tails sounded a bit disappointed, and said he was sorry.

"Want your present now anyway?" he joked, and Amy laughed softly.

"No thanks," she responded. "I think I'd enjoy it more with everyone here."

"Alright, if you're sure," Tails replied, and there was a slight pause before he said, "Sonic's here with me right now…Want me to tell him for you?"

"I'd like that," Amy responded, glad she didn't have to make yet another phone call. "Thanks, Tails. I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up, Amy sighed, and sank down into her chair in front of her. Life could be so unfair sometimes.

A sudden rush of wind and the sound of her doorbell brought her to her feet. It sounded so much like Sonic, but what would he be doing here? The party had just been canceled.

Quickly, she rushed to the door, and opened it to none other then Sonic the Hedgehog, who was grinning madly, a picnic basket resting by his side.

"Ready to go?" he asked simply, as if he expected Amy to know what he was talking about.

Amy stared at him open mouthed.

"Go where?" she finally brought herself to ask, and Sonic chuckled.

"I don't know yet where we're going," he answered truthfully. "Where ever my feet take us I guess."

Amy was still confused.

"Wait, so…like a date?" she asked, telling herself not to believe it.

Sonic's smile faded for a second as he recalled the 'incident' a week ago, and answered,

"Well…I guess you could kinda call it that…I was just thinking of doing something with you for your birthday. Since the parties canceled an' all."

"Oh," Amy replied, slightly feeling dejected, but decided it wasn't worth getting emotional, and smiled up at Sonic. "Sounds fun. Let me get my jacket. I'll only be a minute. You can come in if you want."

Smiling brightly, she ran off to find her jacket, and Sonic stepped into the small house, immediately smelling the freshly baked cookies. Maybe Amy would let him have one, he thought to himself with a grin.

Looking around, Sonic realized he hadn't been in Amy's home since her last birthday party. It hadn't changed dramatically, but there were a few more pictures up on the wall he hadn't seen before, all consisting of their friends and sometimes her. He smiled as he looked at one very familiar picture that had never been replaced by Amy for another. It was a small picture, but none the less the most important to Amy, Sonic guessed. It was taken just before she had stopped jumping him and had learned to control herself a little better, and she was, as guessed, jumping him. But, instead of frowning, this picture showed Sonic smiling, and was one of the main reasons Tails knew Sonic liked her. The camera had never before caught the split second of which Sonic smiled until that one picture.

Sonic had a hard time denying he might like her when ever he looked at that picture.

"Ready!" Amy called, as she came running into the living room, grinning broadly. Sonic smiled as well at the sight of her.

"Let's get going then!" he exclaimed as he pulled Amy up bridal style and was about to rush out of the house, when he suddenly halted. "Uh, Amy?" he asked.

"What is it?" Amy questioned.

"You know…we don't want those cookies to go to waste, right? I mean…"

Amy rolled her eyes and laughed, saying,

"Let's take the whole batch."

With the cookies soon snuggly packed in the picnic basket, Sonic took off running at full speed. Amy squealed with delight, and clung on to Sonic tighter as the wind rushed past them at incredible speed.

For thirty minutes this went on non-stop, both enjoying themselves thoroughly. Amy hadn't gone this fast in the open air since…well, forever she concluded, and this thought in itself made the moment even more special for her. Sonic couldn't remember a time when holding Amy in this style had ever been so enjoyable; either he was saving her from danger, or she had begged him for a fast paced ride. Proudly he thought about how this had been his idea this time and he couldn't ask for a better run. He'd have to do this more often, was his conclusion.

Once the thirty minutes were over, Sonic halted, and they decided to eat their lunch there. It was a beautiful area, they both agreed on that as they set the blanket down on a large stone underneath a tree. Amy couldn't help but keep glancing around the area, full of hills with bright green grass except for their one tree. She found it amazing that after every blink the beauty was still there, just as it had been.

For an hour that chattered about nothing in particular, mostly revolving around their friends or family.

"Is that what you think about?" Amy wondered, "When you're on the roof of your house? Your family and what's become of them?" (Information of most of this on Sonic the Hedgehog's Past; will be made into a real story soon.)

She followed Sonic's gaze to the distant hills, and his eyes seemed far away as he slowly answered,

"Yeah. Sometimes."

Seeing as though that was all Sonic would admit Amy stared at him sadly, before turning back to the apple in her hand. Sonic, who had already finished his lunch leaned back against the tree, and surprised Amy when he continued talking.

"You can't just forget 'em, family's too important for that. I was close to 'em…well, my bro an' sis, you know that. My mom had trouble controlling me…obviously." He chuckled and went on. "Dad just thought I'd grow out of it eventually, but realized by my tenth birthday there was no way. He didn't mind though, in fact, me and him, we got along real well. He understood when Sonia was being 'A Meany Head' as I'd call her."

He closed his eyes, as if remembering his once simple life had become difficult, but then smiled.

"Good times, weren't that?" He looked intensely up at Amy, hoping she wasn't getting too emotional, having remembered the pain she had gone through leaving her own family.

Amy merely nodded and also looked out into the hills, and there was a silence for a moment, but not an awkward silence, a comfortable silence. Amy had never known Sonic to be so deep, but now that she realized it he wasn't getting deep anyway, he was just stating a simple fact about how his family viewed him and how he had as well. Even this seemed a stretch to Amy though, and she became suddenly thankful for the party canceling. After all, it was rare that she was able to hang out with Sonic, alone none the less, and talk about such touchy subjects.

"I was an only child," Amy started, "but you already knew that." Sonic smiled at Amy, showing that he was listening and she continued. "I was probably spoiled by my father because of it…Mom never did fully understand me. But, hey, there's usually some situation like that in a family."

"You sure did seem to miss your Mom when I meant you though," Sonic pointed out.

"Well, I missed my Dad too, but I didn't want to look that bad. Dad had already been gone a few years, at the war."

"Hmm," was all Sonic said, and he again looked off into the distance.

They sat there silently for a moment, taking in everything that was happening. Never had they had such a serious talk, it seemed to both of them, although they knew that must have talked good naturally before hand, otherwise they wouldn't be as close as they were today.

Close.

What did the word 'close' mean in their case? Again Amy couldn't keep her mind from wandering to that very question, and she almost asked Sonic what he thought of her again, but decided against it. He'd tell her when he was ready.

Meanwhile, Sonic was wondering why she hadn't brought the question up, and had almost asked her about it himself, but didn't think that was a wise idea if he didn't want to delve into emotions just yet.

If they had known that they were both thinking about the kiss, they might have shyly brought it up, but they didn't. So instead, Sonic soon stood up and offered to run Amy back home, who gladly accepted. The run home was as exciting as ever, but the unspoken question hung in the air, seeming to choke both of them from a more enjoyable ride back.

It wasn't long until the run was over, and Sonic gently set Amy down at her doorstep, wondering what to say next, but Amy started first.

"Thank you for such a great day, Sonic," she joyfully said, as she hugged him. "Sometimes, I just don't know what I'd do without you."

"Same," was all Sonic said as he hugged her back, his stomach flipping as he did so. "Glad to make your birthday a good one, despite the changes." The two smiled at each other, said a good-hearted goodbye to one another, and Amy headed back into her house.

For a minute, Sonic stood by the house, going through the day to himself and wondering if he could've done any better. Maybe voice the sickening question, he thought to himself. Shaking his head, he looked once more at the small home, and ran off to his own four wooden walls.

* * *

A movement in the nearby bushes of Amy's house stirred, and slowly a small head of a grey robot popped out as he watched the cobalt hedgehog run home.

"Interesting," he said to himself, and he quickly pushed a small button on the screen in front of him.

A low voice said something through the small device, and the robot answered with a, "Oh yeah, they're in over their heads. The plan will work like a charm."

With a quick nod, he closed the flap of the screen, and looked up into the sky, noting the sunset. A smile twitched on his robotic lips, and he slowly crawled out of the bush, made sure no one was watching, and descended into the nearby forest without a word.

* * *

As you can see this is one of my longer chapters, and I'm pretty proud of it. Yeah, I know it's going slow, but the next chapter will pick up the pace a bit, trust me. I figured Sonic and Amy needed some time together, and they had a date in the original anyway. Again I'm requiring 2-3 reviews…Next chapter coming up!

~Ksonic~


	8. A Hard Choice

I have to say, I'm very pleased with getting reviews so fast with the last chapter, and three of them! Eek!!

Wolf! (Lupus Silvae)

Midnight sanctity!

videogamelover221!

Thank you all for your support, and, like promised here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8

A Hard Choice

An ear splitting boom shot across the silent eerie morning, awaking a few from their deep slumber as it passed. Those woken raised their heads wearily to look at their clocks on the nearby night stand or the sky, and soon noticed with irritation that it was only five in the morning. With a groan, most of them slammed their heads back into their pillows, saying to themselves that the blue hero really shouldn't be up at such a time, and were asleep instantly, where as a few choice morning people decided to follow the blue hedgehog's example and take a morning jog.

Sonic didn't care what the others thought however as he continued his morning run. It was the perfect weather, the fog having not cleared from the area yet, and the whole valley appeared to be covered in a light smoke, though there was not the annoying smell of smoke, only moisture. Sonic inhaled deeply and he suddenly thought that Amy needed to go on this run. She couldn't miss out on such beauty as this. With a quick change of directions he headed to her house, hoping that by waking her this early for such a morning wouldn't upset her too much. Who would want to pass this by anyway?

Running through the forest he inhaled again the fresh smell of pine needles on the pine trees. He noticed for the first time that the leaves were starting to change colors on the aspen, and he ran faster, wanting Amy to see it all now, before it would have a chance to disappear. Like it would all go away in a second anyway, but his patience had run thin. Amy must see it.

He would've reached her home within seconds, he knew, and the wind that had been helping him along the trail had known it, until the hedgehog halted, and smelled the air. Something wasn't right.

His quills slowly raised, his muscles growing tense, and he strained his ears to listen. A familiar scent of robots messed with his brain, and he wondered why on earth he was getting the idea of robots being out here, in the middle of nowhere. Shaking his head, he was about to continue on his way, when someone spoke.

"For getting so worked up, I'm surprised you didn't notice me."

Sonic jumped, and frantically looked around until he spotted his usual over-weight enemy. Glaring, he asked,

"What do you want, Egghead?"

Eggman shook his head sadly and gazed off into the distance.

"Now really, Sonic, can't you ever be polite? With people besides Amy?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked impatiently, tapping his foot. "I'm polite to most everyone I meet. Except you."

"Ah, but you see, Sonic, I'm no different from the others, except I want to take over the world."

"That's a pretty big difference, pal," Sonic smirked, then frowned. "This is pointless. What do you want?"

Eggman chuckled softly to himself, stood up from his place on a giant boulder, and leaned against it.

"The more important question is what do you want, hedgehog? Do you want your dear friend Amy to be tortured…or worse, die?"

Sonic's mind went blank. Amy, tortured by Eggman? That was impossible. Eggman wouldn't kill or torture her, or at least not in the way he was imagining with whips and that such. Eggman just wasn't that kind of guy, right? Sonic realized then that he could just kidnap her back from Eggman, and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Eggman asked, raising an eyebrow. After all, wasn't this a serious discussion?

"You do know I can just kidnap her back-"

"Oh, but you're wrong, hedgehog," Eggman cut in. "You really think I'm so stupid I wouldn't think through such things? I am a scientific genies you know!"

Sonic lowered his eyes madly, showing Eggman he was losing interest and that Eggman was losing this battle.

"Well," Eggman started, in a hushed voice, "I made this machine thing, see? And if anyone steps within two feet of it, it'll attack!"

Sonic yawned.

"Yeah, so?" he questioned, shrugging. "Don't must of your dumbots do that anyway? How is this any-?"

Glaring at the interrupting pest of a hedgehog, Eggman pulled a remote control out of his lab coat and pressed the large blue button ("Oh, wow, for once it's not red," Sonic mystified). Slowly, the ground right behind Eggman rose up, and Sonic watched it with intense interest, preparing himself for the worst when he suddenly saw the machine itself.

It was one of the more dull looking creations of Eggman's, dark green in color mostly with some white here and there, and two large red eyes opened and scanned the forest. Upon seeing Sonic, the robot glared dangerously, but did not hurt him.

"Wow, seems dangerous," Sonic remarked calmly, smirking.

Eggman again pressed another button and then everything went blank in a flash.

* * *

When Sonic awoke, he found himself back by his home. Shaking his head to clear it, a piece of paper fell from his side, and he bent down to pick it up.

_Get on back here so we can finish the conversation, Hedgehog._

With a shrug, Sonic headed back to the forest he had just been in, but found it rather difficult to find anything near it. When he stopped five minutes later and found himself somewhere in the desert, he realized he was feeling rather dizzy. Could the robot have had some weird affect on him?

Again he ran, but could find no way back into the forest he had just been in. Re-finding his house, he tried from there, but even though he knew his memory of the location was not flawed he still did not find what he was looking for. Growling angrily at his luck, he again jumped when he heard Eggman's dull voice.

"It's pretty different, isn't it? It can still attack, but what it did to you is usually it's only form of attack." He paused for a second, as he watched Sonic stare ahead of himself. "It's using the power of the emeralds, you see, to make you not find where you just were. Therefore, even if you're not hurt, you'll never find your way back to where you were. Clever, is it not?"

A silence hung in the air for a moment.

So," Sonic began slowly. "Then, if the robot does this to me again…when I'd be saving Amy… I could never re-find the base?"

Eggman chuckled evilly.

"Yep," Eggman answered causally, leaning against another rock. "Of course with some tweaking you could find the area, but no one really knows how to do it but me and…I think I've told you too much. Anyway, I hope you're ready to say goodbye to your dear, Amy."

"You can't kidnap her," Sonic boldly declared. "I can still save her before hand."

"And then I can locate you with that program Tails has on his plane."

"But…how'd you get that?"

"If any of my things touch your things, I can get the information of how your thing works. Therefore, I know all of Tails' inventions that my robots have had contact with, including the 'find' invention."

Sonic's mind again went blank once more.

"Can't I do anything?" he asked in a small voice, immediately thinking of Amy. What would he do if she got hurt like that, or killed? He'd never live it down. Never.

"I was wondering when you'd ask that," Eggman answered darkly. "I'm not going to die anytime soon, no matter what the doctors say. So, why not try and continue taking over the universe?" He paused, as if waiting for Sonic to say something but the blue hedgehog was too worried about Amy's safety for questions. "I thought that, if I kidnapped Amy, I could get to you, and then get you out of the way. But then, Decoe, when he didn't know what he was saying, suggested I make you my slave in place of Amy's torture…So, you can either become my slave until one of us dies, or, I can just torture and kill Amy now. Your choice."

Looking down on the ground for a split second, Sonic didn't even go through the pros and cons to what he was about to do. With a jerk of his head he looked sternly into the eyes of Eggman, who twinkled behind his glasses.

"I'll do it," he said. "I'll be your slave."

Eggman couldn't help as smirk as he said,

"Alright, if that's what you want."

"It is."

"Then, meet me here, at this exact location- don't worry, you can find it, the robot didn't attack you here- in one's week time. Any later then ten that morning and I'll just take it as a hint that you'd rather Amy died then be my slave."

Without another word, the doctor slowly raised himself from his position on the rock, pushed a button again on his control, and his hovering air craft came into view. Quickly hopping into it, he again looked down at Sonic, who looked more terrified then ever and grinned madly. This had been such a good plan.

* * *

Well, I hope that was dramatic enough for you people. I think it was, but then again, most things are for me lol. 3 reviews this time, and then update! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

~Ksonic


	9. Departure

I got this written pretty quickly, it being rather easy and uneventful. The next chapter will have more drama in it, believe me. Here's the list!

Wolf! (

Midnight sanctity!

Thanks, once more, and off we go.

* * *

Chapter 9

Departure

He'd be leaving tomorrow. This obviously wasn't that awesome to Sonic. Being a slave for Eggman had to be one of the worst futures ever imagined to the blue hedgehog.

It seemed to Sonic, that every time life started slowing down, it would just become dramatic again. One minute Eggman wouldn't be doing anything, the next thing he'd know he'd be using the chaos emeralds to save the world again. There were times when Sonic felt he needed a short vacation, but those times were so rare that he hardly ever complained when Eggman attacked the city again. This was one of the times, though, when Sonic wished he could just take a step back, and go on a vacation, away from all of the problems of the world. Just when he started getting closer to Amy, he was being taken away from her! This, in Sonic's mind, was one of the biggest problems. Right now, he wasn't thinking about what the world would do without him, he was thinking about what his friends would do without him, and what Amy would do without him. What would they think when one day they just wouldn't be able to find their friend?

He supposed at first they'd think he was on a run. Then, as time would go on, they'd fear Eggman had taken him hostage or that he'd had some kind of bad accident on a run and hadn't been able to come back. Or, something like that. He shivered to himself, as he looked across Tails' workshop where he was at that time, and his eyes focused on his little brother. He'd be almost as devastated as Amy, Sonic realized, and he closed his eyes in thought, sighing.

"Okay, that's it," Tails suddenly exclaimed, and Sonic again looked at his brother.

"What, the Tornado up to date?" he teased.

Tails rolled his eyes, and walked up to Sonic, jabbing a finger in the tan chest.

"Something's up with you," he started, glaring at Sonic. "You've been acting weird all week. What's going on?"

"If I could tell you, don't you think I already would've?" Sonic explained, not looking directly at Tails.

"I don't know," Tails answered. "Knowing you, you might think it's not a good idea to bring it up-"

"Trust me, Tails, I don't think I can say a word to you 'bout it."

Tails frowned again.

"Sonic, you know you can trust me," he pleaded. "Is it about Amy?"

Sonic shuffled uncomfortably.

"Yeah, sorta," Sonic replied. "That's all you get to here, though, buddy. I gotta go, now. Got…stuff to do. Bye."

"Fine then," Tails sighed. "Talk to you later."

Sonic winced. Would he ever talk to Tails again?

With that, Sonic shot off, out of the room, keeping his emotions under control by running as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew he had hit the speed of sound within a few seconds when he heard a loud "boom" behind him. Smiling for one of the first times since his talk with Eggman, Sonic let the wind counsel him like it usually did for about two hours.

Finally, his stomach took over his mind and he raced home for a quick supper before he would start packing. It's not like he'd have much to pack anyway, but, he didn't think about that. Upon reaching his house, he stopped short when he smelled something. Looking down at his feet, he found a neatly wrapped apple pie, with a note attached to it. Picking it up, he quickly scanned the paper.

_Thanks for the birthday present (which includes the wonderful run). You're a great friend, Sonic. See you later, and I hope you enjoy the pie! I know apple's your favorite…_

_Your friend, Amy_

His stomach turned at the thought of Amy, baking this pie especially for him. When he looked at the note again, he noticed something else. The word 'friend' at the end of the note was underneath a crossed out word. Looking at it closely, he realized the word had been 'love'. A sudden tear annoyed him, and he quickly pushed it aside as he opened the door to his home, and shut it with a soft 'click' before setting the baked good on the counter. Selecting a knife from his silverware, he unwrapped the pie, and cut a slice of it, declaring it to be his supper.

Jumping up onto his counter as if it were a chair, he began eating, as he stared off into the distance. The pie was very good, and was just right when it came to the brown color and tenderness. Sonic savored the taste, for the first time wondering what kind of food he'd be having at Eggman's base. Would it basically be slime? And how many times would he be able to eat anyway?

With the piece gone within a minute, Sonic cut himself a second, quickly ate it, and washed it down with a glass of water before heading to his room to gather a few things. Scanning his practically empty room, he grabbed a few pairs of socks, not caring if they were clean or not. Deciding he didn't need anymore, he was about to become bored with nothing to do then feel sorry for himself, when he spotted a picture on his night stand.

It was the picture of Sonic smiling while Amy hugged him. Dropping his socks on his unmade bed, he gingerly picked up the picture, and looked at it intensely for about a minute, before setting the picture down on his pile of socks, deciding he should take it with him, to at least keep him partly sane when he'd be locked up all day.

There were only a few more things he felt he had to do before he would try to sleep for the night. Rushing back into his kitchen, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and quickly jotted down a note that he would have in plain sight for his friends, so that they'd know he knew what he was doing when he would disappear.

Sighing, he walked back to his bedroom, feeling no reason to run. His soul was being crushed already, knowing he may never see his friends again. What would he do without Tails there to talk to? What would he do without the girls to cheer him up? Especially, what would he do without Amy's smile, her cooking, and most of all, her spirit?

Reaching his room, he closed his eyes for a quick prayer of reassurance, before turning off his light, and settling in bed for a long night.

The hours went by slower then ever for the blue hedgehog that night. He tossed and turned over and over, anxiously watching the clock as if each time he'd look at it another hour would have passed, rather then two minutes. He sighed, and moaned, but of course these noises did not help his predicament.

* * *

He was amazed to find himself still breathing at the end of the night. At six in the morning, he couldn't bear spending anymore time in the house, and with his small pile of things he ran back to where Eggman and he had been talking exactly a week ago. He soon got there, and waited for what seemed like forever once more. Finally, Eggman showed up, three hours later at nine that morning.

"I see you kept your promise," Eggman noted, smiling evilly.

Sonic said nothing, his face blank, and Eggman shrugged.

'Well, let's get going, hedgehog," he said, as he started to walk back to his portable ship. "After all, we have quiet the schedule and life to adjust to, don't we?"

Laughing, Eggman jumped into his machine, and sped off, Sonic on his tracks as he ran below him. But before Sonic left, he took one last look at the world. Then, he was gone, following his new 'master'.

* * *

Done!! That was a lot of fun to write…I can't wait for chapter eleven, the next chapter seems to be the hardest at this time, probably because I've spent more time thinking of the other parts of the story then where we are now. Anyway, reviews are appreciated greatly, and I'll update as soon as possible!

~Ksonic


	10. The Meaning of Pain

List:

Lupus Silvae!

Miles Prower the Fox!

Thank you both! Onwards!

* * *

Chapter 10

The Meaning of Pain

Eggman led Sonic to a dense forest, so dense in fact that the light from above the trees could scarcely be seen or used for the many green plants, therefore making the ground wet with moisture. Sonic soon realized Eggman's base was in a rainforest, no longer in a regular forest, and he shivered at the thought of rain year round, when he would've preferred a mix of rain, snow, sun light and cloudy days. A sudden break in the trees, where a single ray of light met the ground, was where Eggman halted. Turning his head he looked down at the blue hedgehog, who was looking around, keeping his mind occupied away from grief. Seeing the doctor glance his way, he looked up, making himself look calm.

"So, are ya gonna lead me to your base or not?" the hedgehog asked impatiently, and Eggman rolled his eyes.

"All in good time, hedgehog," he muttered, as he pulled a small remote out of his lab coat pocket.

Pushing the small green button, the earth beneath Sonic's feet suddenly began traveling upwards, and with a small noise of surprise, Sonic moved aside, watching the ground rise up to about twenty feet before stopping, miraculously not bumping into any tree branches. When it stopped moving, Eggman got out of his portable ship slowly, and pushed the green button again, which caused the air craft to float steadily down inside the hole. Pushing the button yet again, the hole widened, making Sonic move again, and then, a rectangular metal contraption showed up at the top of the hole, its grey doors closed up to this time.

"Elevator," Eggman explained, when he saw the puzzled look on Sonic's face as the doors opened. "Who would want stairs anyway?" And he moved into the large, spacious rectangle.

Sonic hesitated. He knew this was his last chance for freedom. Once he stepped onto Eggman's property, which would lead to his underground base, he may never be free to run again. He looked at the world longingly, until Eggman cleared his throat, asking,

"Changing our mind, are we, Sonic?"

Sonic shivered, and shook his head, facing Eggman with a determined face.

"No," he answered stubbornly, walking into the elevator as well.

Eggman chuckled, his glasses twinkling as he pushed floor number ten on the elevator keypad. With a whoosh, the doors closed with amazing speed, and they set off, down, down the hole. They stood there silently, Sonic thinking of Amy, until a loud beep brought him back, and the doors slowly opened, revealing an empty, dark room. As they walked into the room, dim lights started appearing. They weren't ordinary lights, however, and Sonic realized this when they flew over to him, examining him thoroughly.

"Those are underground fireflies," Eggman answered Sonic's unsaid question. "They can be really annoying. They're not in my lab for a reason, just in this one room."

Reaching a door, Eggman turned the knob, and without hesitation entered the room, which this time didn't hold mysterious fireflies, but still few lights. Shutting the door quickly after Sonic, he smirked as he led Sonic down the dark hall.

The hall was, as known already, dark and unwelcoming. Cob webs lay forgotten at the edges of the concrete walls, but they'd soon be filled again next spring, Sonic knew. The lights above flickered, and the dirt floors had a sickening echo to them each time they took a step. Without warning, Sonic began to notice the path widening up ahead, and the lights were much brighter. Blinking as the lights increased, he noticed the dirt floor had become metal against his feet, and, by the time he looked up again, he found himself standing in the entrance of the real base.

It was like he was meeting a whole new world, and, like a little child would, he stopped to appraise it. He was standing maybe two stories above a large, grey machine, which was down below the railing of which he was looking down from. The machine, though its appearance was dull and lifeless for now, Sonic knew would sometime soon be full of vigor, and the want to destroy. It took up the whole area, which was maybe fifteen feet wide, and its height reached almost the tip of Sonic's nose. He remembered a similar robot he had once fought, back on Earth, when he had almost returned home the first time. That robot had been created by the powers of the seven powerful stones, so Sonic obviously wondered how this robot would work without the gems' powers. It hit him then, that since he had them, Eggman could easily take them, and he wanted to smack himself for not realizing this earlier. Why had he taken them with him?

The robot's eyes, though cold and dead for now, showed more destruction then the similar robot from years ago, however, making Sonic temporarily forget the gems he had with him. Indeed, it wouldn't need all the chaos from the chaos emeralds to destroy a city, and Sonic closed his eyes in defeat. The world was in more danger then Sonic had anticipated; it wasn't just Amy's life anymore that he had to worry about.

To see Sonic finally realize what he had gotten himself into was worth seeing, in Eggman's opinion. Before, Sonic hadn't even thought of what he was going to be doing here, at Eggman's base, but now he knew. He'd be helping Eggman conquer the world.

"Come along, hedgehog," Eggman called, as he began walking forward again. "We have more than this to see."

Reluctantly, Sonic followed. He wasn't about to leave, even if it meant him helping Eggman take over the world. He'd come up with a way to not help, somehow, but not now.

The two walked along, listening to the now distant sounds of work down below with the deadly machine. Sonic had seen Eggman's three most trusted robots, Decoe, Becoe, and Bokkun, who was busy not being busy, but pestering the other two. The lights were again getting dimmer the further Eggman led Sonic through the underground, and again they entered a hall. This hall, however, did not have dirt in it at all, but was all concrete, and though dim, it was basically like all of Eggman's other bases.

Eggman stopped walking at a door, opened it, and said to Sonic,

"This is where you'll be staying, when not helping me. It's a little drafty at times, and of course dark and gloomy, but I think you'll grow to like it."

Peering into the dark room, the first thing Sonic's eyes were able to see was a jail cell, like the one Amy and Cream had been in. Dust and cob webs were the only things that had been in the room for who knows how long. Beyond that, he saw nothing, but wasn't too surprised. Why would Eggman want to give him a nice place to live?

Cautiously, Sonic walked into his 'room' and set his pile of socks and the picture down on the ground in the cage. There was a bench he now realized in there, similar to the ones in real jail cells. He shivered again, for he didn't like living like a prisoner, when he was a hero…

Turning back to face Eggman, he noticed Eggman's smirk.

"What's next?" he asked, keeping himself from screaming from fury for being treated like an animal.

"The punishment room," Eggman replied casually. "It's a place you'll grow to _love_.

Sonic doubted this, but none the less followed behind Eggman as they walked to the room, which wasn't too far from Sonic's 'room'. Reaching the door, Eggman opened it, and again Sonic peered into the dark room.

A cage was not what greeted Sonic's eyes, but what did made his quills rise for defense. Sitting in the middle of the room, just waiting for someone to be in trouble, was a large, lazar, pointing directly at a metal wall with cuffs for hands and feet. Instantly Sonic figured out what the machine's goal in life was. When he was to 'get in trouble'-which no doubt would happen often- or when Eggman felt like it, he'd have Sonic be fired by the strong lazar. A set of controls sat on the counter connected to the lazar, which Sonic guessed would allow Eggman to turn the lazar in which ever way he wanted, getting his victims hurt where ever he wanted when ever he wanted.

"Want to give it a try, sometime soon, Sonic?" Eggman teased cruelly, laughing after he finished the sentence. "It hasn't been warmed up for a while, either."

Sonic lowered his eyes angrily.

"No, I don't think so," Sonic answered curtly, glaring at his enemy.

"Not even for Amy, eh?" Eggman questioned, making Sonic look down at his shoes as he sighed. Motioning Sonic over to the metal wall, Sonic slowly walked over to what he was sure would be his death.

"Decoe! Becoe! Get over here, now!" Eggman called, and instantly the two robots came, followed closely behind by Bokkun much to their dismay.

"Will you stop pestering us, Bokkun?!" Decoe cried in disgust.

"I'm not doing anything wrong, it's a free country," Bokkun answered in his annoying high-pitched voice, sticking his tongue out at the other two robots.

"Stop it, we have work to do," Eggman demanded. "Now, connect Sonic to the machine."

"Sonic's here, already?!" Bokkun exclaimed, looking over towards Sonic. "You said he wouldn't be here until a week from now!"

"You just weren't listening," Becoe responded harshly to him, and that started an articulation between the two of them until Eggman got too fed up.

"Get to work you worthless pieces of junk!" he yelled, and this time the robots didn't hesitate as they rushed over to Sonic, and connected his legs and arms to the machine, so he couldn't escape when the lazar would hit him.

"I can't believe you actually came, Sonic," Becoe whispered, as he continued his job. "You do know how dangerous this whole thing will be, and how you'll have to fight against the world for this?"

Sonic, now fully connected to the machine, noted the robots concerned faces, and answered,

"Love makes you do crazy things. I'll figure something about to keep this world safe."

As the machine powered itself up, the robots gasped at Sonic's word choice of 'love' and even Eggman seemed surprised, and almost didn't hurt the hedgehog. Sonic, on the other hand, didn't even notice the word 'love' in his sentence, and stared ahead at the lazar with determination in his eyes. Pointing the lazar directly at Sonic, Eggman began the process, of, what's known as in the wild, "Showing the other who's boss."

What happened next went by in a flash for everyone who was involved. If Sonic was ever to be asked what it was like the first time the lazar made contact with his fur, he would close his eyes for a second, look off into the distance, and say,

"I learned what pain was that day."

The only thing the robots or Eggman could hear for the next minute was the sound of the hedgehog trying not to scream of pure pain, but that was impossible. One of Sonic's last thoughts before all he could think about was the pain, was that he was glad Amy wasn't here to see him going through this. She didn't need to see her love fighting for control.

The blinding green light continued its torture to the hedgehog, Eggman controlling it numbly. He had known Sonic to react to pain before, but that was rare. Usually, he would wince off the pain, and then run off and try again. But Sonic couldn't run this time. He would never be able to run from pain again.

Ceasing his trauma to the hedgehog, Eggman looked away from Sonic, wondering what he had just done. This was Sonic he had just dealt with, the ever-calm and cocky hedgehog when ever in a battle. Turning to his robots, Eggman gestured towards the cobalt hedgehog, who hung in the bars almost lifelessly. As Eggman left the room, he thought to himself that Sonic was truly and deeply in love with Amy.

* * *

The pink hedgehog stepped out into the fresh, crisp morning, cheerfully as she headed off to work. She hummed a happy little tune as she gazed at the beautiful morning, watching the once small baby birds in the nearby tree learn to fly. Fall was coming, it could be felt in the air, and it would soon be followed by winter. Smiling gently at the world, Amy continued her pursuit off to work, but, as planned by her earlier that morning, took a detour towards Sonic's house.

It was not like Sonic to not thank someone for food. Amy and everyone else knew this. Therefore, when she had not heard a word from Sonic about the pie she became slightly concerned. It wasn't that she expected him to be in deep love with her because of a simple pie, and it wasn't like she needed a thank you. She just wondered why she hadn't even heard a word about it. She wouldn't be surprised even if the whole pie was gone by now, and she chuckled to herself as she knocked swiftly on Sonic's door. When she didn't hear a reply of "comin'!" she did not worry. Instead, she figured he was on a run, like usual, or at Tails' house. She'd talk to Sonic later anyway. It could wait.

With these thoughts in mind, she continued her cheerful walk to work, her eyes shining with love for Sonic, and for the day. This, had to be one of the best days of her life.

* * *

Hahaha! Oh, writing Amy's part was so fun! She isn't even expecting anything wrong yet…Next chapter should be up soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, and I think I'll change the rating of this story to "T", just to be safe. Reviews are most loved!

~Ksonic


	11. Discoveries

List:

Lupus Silvae!

sonicfan221!

Rachel-1994!

Midnight sanctity!

sonic5521!

I thank you all sooo much for the five reviews! I'm telling you, the fact that I got five for one chapter made my day. =) I'm not joking at all. Anyway, onwards!

* * *

Chapter 11

Discoveries

Another shining day greeted the pink hedgehog, and she rolled slowly away from the bright light from her window, groaning softly. If there was one thing she liked about the winter, besides the lovely snow, it was that the sun didn't wake you up earlier then needed. True, she was not a morning person, but nor was she a night owl. She was somewhere in the middle. Deciding to get up anyway, she pushed the sheets away from her, and gazed out her window, her eyes blinking away tiredness as she stood and stretched. It appeared a beautiful day again outside, and Amy smiled as she headed to her drawer, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a comfortable lime tank top.

Within fifteen minutes, she was out the door, practically skipping as she headed over to Tails' house for the day. He had called her yesterday, asking if she knew anything about Sonic. Neither had heard from him for a week, which was starting to worry both of them. He almost always was in contact with Tails, and Amy often ran into Sonic somewhere in the week. Therefore, them both being clueless, Amy had suggested they have a 'search party'-mostly for fun- to find their favorite blue friend. They doubted he would be far; he would always tell them if he was leaving for somewhere for more then a week. There had only been one mishap to this rule, and that was when he had been on Earth longer then anticipated.

It wasn't long before Amy reached the fox's home, and knocked on the door three times before setting her hand down again. She waited a second, until she heard Tails call "Hold on!" and watched the door open swiftly, to a happy looking fox

"Ready to get going, Tails?" Amy asked gleefully. "Our favorite blue hedgehog can't stay hidden forever!"  
"Of course he can't!" Tails said. "Let the search begin! That is, after breakfast."

"You haven't eaten yet?" Amy asked, tapping her foot impatiently much like Sonic would do, making Tails chuckle.

"Well…" he started, a bit uneasily. "You see, I woke up a bit late, and-"

"Oh, Tails!" Amy cried, throwing her hands into the air as if upset, but then she began laughing. "Grab an apple or something, and let's get going! I have to see Sonic again; it's been too long…"

"I was wondering when I'd see the real Amy again," Tails chuckled, as they walked out of his house, heading off towards the city.

"What do you mean by that, Tails?" Amy asked, puzzled. "I already am the real Amy."

"Of course you are," Tails answered, biting into the moist red fruit. "But, youg argnt chasin' 'em angymore."

Amy frowned.

"Don't you know to chew and swallow first?" she asked her friend, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that. I said that you don't chase him anymore, though. And, also, you don't talk about him as much, or say "I love him!" every second of the day!" He looked up at Amy, a bit cautiously, hoping he hadn't offended her with his words.

Amy looked down for a second, then back up, smiling like Tails hadn't said a word.

"I finally realized something a few years ago," she started, glancing around the park they were passing, looking around for Sonic. "I figured, that maybe he didn't like me because I was too fan-girly. And, guess what?! He doesn't hate me anymore! I can talk to him, sometimes even get a simply hug from him! It…It's amazing."

She looked up into the sky, a little hurt that she had needed to change in the first place for Sonic to notice her, but tried not to let this show. Tails, however, saw through this.

"He never did hate you, Amy," he explained, looking at his friend with concern. "He just didn't realize this for not knowing real love past his family, and for you always jumping him…Which, in a way, I guess you just had to show him, that, despite your jumpiness, you can be quiet likeable." He smiled, proud at his little speech to the pink one.

"I suppose you're right," Amy murmured, but she blinked away her sadness as if it had never been there in the first place. "Oh well, I finally got him noticing me. Maybe someday, we can be something more…"

"I don't think you'll fully ever give up with him, huh?" Tails joked, elbowing her playfully. "Haha, well, someday, maybe, when Eggman dies, Sonic will wanna settle down. Eggman is a constant threat right now too; he could use you to get to Sonic."

"I doubt it," Amy answered thoughtfully. "I mean, he's going to die soon. Why continue his quest to conquer the world?"

"He might if he didn't believe the doctors," Tails figured.

"Yeah, well…" Amy's sentence continued to hang in the air, as the two continued walking, by now in the heart of the city. "Where do you think we should look first?" Amy questioned, looking around for a chili dog stand. Seeming to read her mind, Tails answered,

"Where they sell chili dogs, you're sure to find Sonic."

Laughing, the friends started running to where they knew the nearest chili dog stand was, looking around the whole time for their speedy friend. Upon reaching it, they scanned the area more so, but did not even see a streak of fast blue light.

"I bet he's on a run, if he's not here," Tails thought out loud. "Why don't we get on the X-Tornado, and have a look around from up there?"

Amy nodded enthusiastically, and again they ran off, wishing as they often did to have the speed of Sonic. They reached Tails' garage within five minutes, both of their sides heaving as they panted for breath.

"And, just think," Amy panted, trying desperately to replenish her lungs with air. "Sonic would've been here in a second, with no signs of discomfort."

Tails laughed, and he opened up his garage where the Tornado sat waiting for them.

"Well, that's Sonic for ya," he answered simply, as he and Amy hopped into the plane.

Within seconds the plane began to practically glide down the runaway at a powerful speed. With a loud whoosh the plane took flight, and Tails yelled excitedly as he sped the plane towards the wilderness, where he expected the cobalt hedgehog to be. Together, the two began scanning the open meadows, being careful to avoid bumping into the mountains when they reached them. Tails began to slow the plane down when they rose above the mountains, and it drifted through the air peacefully as the two continued their search, wondering if he was exploring the snow caps. Seeing no sign of their friend yet again, they tried not to be discouraged when Tails landed the plane back home half an hour later.

"There's one more place he could be," Amy mused. "I doubt it, I really do, but, he could be at his house. Maybe thinking on his roof again, you know?"

Tails nodded knowingly, and again they set off for their destination, their hopes of discovering Sonic only raised slightly. It was rare for Sonic to be home, even to be thinking on his roof. He preferred thinking under his favorite oak tree in the vast valley that was nearby, then to be on a bumpy, old roof that if not careful, he could fall off of. Home to Sonic, was anywhere. His house was not a home; it was a place to occasionally eat, and to sleep. That was all it was for.

Soon there, they were only more afflicted when they did not see Sonic on the roof. Quickly striding up to the wooden door-for they were getting impatient- Amy knocked determinedly, and waited for an answer. When no response was heard, Amy and Tails were not surprised.

For reasons unknown to the cerise hedgehog, Amy turned the door knob and was surprised when the door let loose and opened with an eerie creak. Glancing at Tails for support, they two cautiously entered. The house, although it did not show with dust and cob webs, seemed deserted. Everything was still, which was probably normal when Sonic was not around, but this did not make the house more comfortable for the fox and hedgehog.

"Sonic?" Amy called, hoping for an answer though she knew she wouldn't hear one. "Sonic, are you home?!"

Silence for more then ten seconds drove Tails to start exploring the empty house, and Amy soon joined, but, instead headed towards the kitchen. Upon reaching the dark room, she was surprised to hear a dull sound of buzzing. Scanning the room, she suddenly became aware of flies as they hovered over a form of food on the counter. Walking slowly over to the site, the fly's scattered, surprised to see another life form besides themselves. Looking down at the food, Amy gasped as she saw the apple pie she had made, with only two slices gone.

Anger coursed through her veins. Why would Sonic leave out the pie-baked by _her_ none the less- for the flies to deal with? The hammer, of which she hadn't used for a while, almost popped into her hands, until she cooled herself down by pacing the floor instead. That stupid, good for nothing, annoying, cocky, cute, hedgehog...She sighed at her worthless attempts to bring him down in her mind. He must've just forgotten to put it away before he left for a short trip, she figured, and she just about left the room when she noticed a small piece of scratch paper lying near the pie, with words on it. Picking it up gingerly, she began reading the poor excuse of written words. Obviously Sonic's writing.

_Well, as I'm sure you've all realized, I've been acting weird for the last week, because I'm about to leave, forever. Maybe I'll someday return, when this 'adventure' ends, but until then… Anyway, I'm very lucky to have had such friends as you all, and I'm going to miss you all a lot. Don't forget me. Take care of each other.  
-__Sonic_

Tails was alarmed when he heard a shrill scream, coming from the kitchen, soon followed by loud weeping noises. Hoping Eggman or something of that sort hadn't discovered Amy, he rushed to the kitchen, his tails nearly tripping him as he did so. What he found was not at all what he had anticipated. Amy lay on the floor, clutching something close to her chest, and hot tears ran down her face like her heart had just been broken a thousand times at once.

"Amy!" Tails shrieked, and he ran to the side of the emotional hedgehog, gently taking the note from her reluctant hands, and he quickly scanned it.

His face suddenly grew pale, and he looked at Amy with concern, making Amy cry harder. If he looked as he did, then he must have read what she had read. Therefore, she did not see herself as needing glasses, or being crazy.

Tails, not knowing what else to do automatically sank to the floor and hugged Amy, only keeping his own tears away for a moment more before Amy felt a hot drop fall on her own shoulder.

* * *

I just thought this chapter should be included, and of course it was fun to have their emotions fall so suddenly hehe… I hardly ever refer to myself, but, I have a question…How can youconvince me that my crush doesn't bite? I hardly talk to him! Help with that, would be nice…Oh, but I prefer reviews lol. So, please review! Next chapter coming up soon!

~Ksonic


	12. Plans and Ideas

List:

videogamelover221!

sonicfan221!

Mike Prower the Fox!

sonic5521!

Lupus Silvae!

Once again, I thank you all so much! Getting on my email to see reviews can really make a person happy, and especially when there are five of them! Anyway, onwards, march!

* * *

Chapter 12

Plans and Ideas

Weak. That word was not supposed to ever describe how he felt right now. He was known as the fastest thing alive, the one who could never be killed, the one that was a hero, not a betrayer, the one whom everyone looked up to…But, really now, who'd want to look up to him now? He was betraying the world; working for the enemy. He was not strong right now, he was weak, and was hardly able to move.

And yet, he was still alive. That was one good thing among all the trauma. Alive. The word had never meant so much to the cobalt hedgehog. His heart was still beating, weaker, yes, but it was working. His brain still thought, wondered, pondered, and it of course ached at the end of each day. He could still eat; he could still give himself strength. And he knew he was healing-slowly, for every other day his wounds were redone- but he knew he was.

He had been here for about a month's time or so. Already he was sick of his slavery, but that was expected. He was in constant pain, because of the laser, and had dark and heavy bruises outlining his entire body. Even though the laser was painful, Sonic had not shed blood. He hadn't ever since he was fourteen years old. Hardly anything could penetrate through his skin to give him that kind of damage. Bruises and sometimes internal bleeding (which Amy or the hospital or the power of the chaos emeralds would soon fix every time) was possible, but it never showed. Right now, something was definitely wrong with his right leg. When ever he'd walk, he had a limp. His right arm was also pretty banged up, but those were the two main injuries at this time. Those two injuries, however, forced Sonic not to be able to walk as comfortably, or to hold something for as long.

Stupid laser.

He no longer had the freedom to run either. There was never any time, and Eggman didn't like it. Instead of running, Sonic's main 'hobby', if you could call it that, was to help with the ultimate weapon. Every morning, at about four o'clock, he was awakened by a loud and obnoxious robot, or, better known as Bokkun. Bokkun took his job very seriously, blowing a horn or screaming at the top of his lungs (which can get very loud). There were indeed days when Sonic just wanted to rip the little thing apart, but somehow he was able to hold himself back. His real problem was Eggman right now. Bokkun was not much of a threat.

The other two robots were different, however, and Sonic learned this a day after he became a slave. Decoe and Becoe, though they worked hard for the doctor, did not respect him, and often talked cruelly behind his back. But the robots didn't hate Eggman either, and if Sonic was to join in with their harsh words they'd instantly defend their over weight master.

"He just doesn't know kindness very well, that's all," Becoe would say.

"He just wants things done," Decoe would replay, usually with a sigh.

Decoe, Sonic soon learned, was the robot to talk to about his issues. He understood Sonic much more; maybe it was because he was looked down upon for acting less smart the Becoe at times. No matter what the reason, Sonic soon learned Decoe was the most trustworthy of the trio.

Dawn was approaching rapidly, and Sonic realized he wouldn't be able to pretend to be asleep much longer. Bokkun was due any second, and Sonic knew work lay only a minute after. It was amazing to the blue hedgehog how much work a silly machine could really be. You had to set up the wires in just the right position, you had to figure out ways to give it power…The chaos emeralds had already been taken away from Sonic, and were, as far as he knew, drained of their powers up to this point. He tried to come up with a plan to get them back, but the base was so guarded you couldn't go anywhere without being watched.

His mind-although he would never admit it- was too worried about Amy at this time anyway for him to be thinking of escape plans and what not. If he stepped just one toe out of line, Amy would be the one to get hurt first. Eggman had told this to Sonic multiple times, hoping to make Sonic surrender completely and help his side, and so far it looked like Eggman had gotten his wish. Sonic could think of nothing. He had only gotten as far as saying to himself that Eggman had to be out of the way before he dared try anything. This, he had already concluded was practically impossible, so he was back to square one. The world right now, looked more daunting then ever, and Sonic questioned himself daily about his heroism. Was he really a hero if he wasn't trying anything?

The sound of distant footsteps entered Sonic's ears, and he cocked them effortlessly, listening for whose foot it was, even though he already knew. Sitting up, he stood and walked over to the bars of his cage, looking wearily a few seconds later at a dumbfounded Bokkun.

"Ok, what're you doing up?" The robot asked, glaring suspiciously at the prisoner.

"I didn't know it was a crime," Sonic answered, walking out of his cage the instant Bokkun unlocked the doors.

"Oh, it is, a terrible crime," Bokkun muttered under his breath sarcastically. "Just get downstairs. The other two are already working there-"

Sonic stopped short, frowning down at the foot tall messenger.

"Can you tell me something new for a change?" he growled through clenched teeth. Every time Bokkun talked to Sonic, it was practically the same thing. Do this, do that, go here, go over there… It was getting old.

"Sure," Bokkun answered. "Why don't you actually do what you should be doing, like, I don't know, saving the world?"

Sonic blinked. Saving the world? Had he actually heard that from Bokkun, who for once had a straight face, and who didn't appear to be mocking the cobalt hedgehog? This was Bokkun; he was not one to care about the world! He wanted Eggman to conquer it, didn't he?

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic asked, and he limped up to the robot as he walked away.

The small figure in front of Sonic stopped, and looked up at him, tears about to overflow. Sonic knew Bokkun could be a great actor, and since he couldn't see through his acts yet, he tried not to look surprised.

"You do know," Bokkun started in a small voice, looking down at his shoes wearily, "That we're going to attack the city soon. The ultimate weapon, it's almost done you know… You're a hero, aren't you Sonic? Shouldn't you be concerned not only for Amy, but for the rest of the world?"

Sonic knew the weapon's work was coming to a close, but even so, he and the others hadn't even mentioned it out loud. It was as if they were afraid to admit that they soon would be conquering a planet that had always been guarded and protected with a now fellow worker. The fact that Bokkun was daring to say this out loud, and in the tone of voice-which was desperate mingled with anger- threw Sonic back for a second.

"Oh yeah, well what do ya expect me to do?" Sonic asked, exasperated. "I've already tried to think of a plan, but I just can't, an'-"

"You really are growing weaker, aren't you?" Bokkun interrupted, glancing at Sonic's right leg. He looked up at Sonic with a worried expression. "And now you can't even think like you used to be able to!"

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic practically yelled, his patience having worn thin. He was not as weak as Bokkun seemed to be letting on. He could still walk, and eat, and sleep, and work, and think…

Bokkun glared at Sonic and stopped as they reached the entryway to where the ultimate weapon stood, waiting.

"How can you not have a plan?" He cried, making Decoe and Becoe look up at the two. "I already know what you could do, and you're so busy worrying about Amy's safety you're blinded by the fact you could do something!"

"It's not like I don't wanna help! I do, I can't just sit back and watch Eggman take over!" Sonic shot back.

Bokkun seemed about ready to respond, when Decoe got in between the two, cooling them both down.

"Bokkun's right, Sonic," he said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Eggman told us just last night that in a week's time he thinks this machine'll be ready. You weren't there at the time; in fact, you weren't supposed to know this deadline, because Eggman figured you could do something about it, if given the chance."

"And yet, you're all telling me this?" Sonic asked, a bit confused, even though he knew they weren't the kind to take over the world. Well, Decoe and Becoe at least weren't, but Bokkun?

"Yes, 'cause not even I like the thought of ruling the world," Bokkun admitted, watching Becoe as he approached the other three.

"We know moving here and workin' here's hard, Sonic, and we know you don't have much time to think clearly; Eggman's keeping you busy for a reason. But, have you ever thought you could tell your friends about Eggman's attack, before it happens?"

"Yes, actually, I've thought about that," Sonic answered, in an obvious tone. "But I wouldn't be able to do anything unless the Egghead was outta the way."

For once Sonic was not reprimanded by his word choice. Instead, the three robots looked at each other slyly, then back at Sonic.

"We got that covered," Decoe answered, grinning madly.

"Okay, then," Sonic replied, looking among the robots. "How am I supposed to tell my friends?"

"With the blue print of course for the machine," Becoe answered, also smiling.

* * *

Cliff hanger!! =D Hehe, 'cause I'm mean sometimes. Yeah, I know the last sentence probably doesn't make much since, but it will, believe me. Next update should-should if I don't get writer's block- be on Wed. Wed, just so you all know, is the day me and my friend have a writing marathon!! We'll be typing just as much as we possibly can that day, and publishing a LOT! Same with Saturday! (Both next week). But, don't be too surprised either if you see chapter 13 of this story before Wed.; I could get impatient lol. Thanks for reading, and reviews are much appreciated!

~Ksonic


	13. The Trampled Rose

List:

sonic5521!

sonicfan221!

Lupus Silvae!

Thanks guys! Like I've said, it means a lot to know someone enjoys your stories! Onwards!

* * *

Chapter 13

The Trampled Rose

The soft wind blew slowly through the rain forest, blowing the leaves and the spines of a blue hedgehog gently, who gazed at the world with wonder. Having been a month since he had been outside, the world had never seemed so beautiful. The stars were out tonight, although Sonic couldn't see them because of the dense forest. Opening and closing his hands nervously, Sonic observed the blue print in his hand, holding all the information for the machine he and the robots had been working on for the past month. It was a copy of the original, but that didn't matter. Tails would understand everything about the machine when the time came. They could and would win.

The plan the robots and Sonic had come up with was simple, but dangerous. With the blue print of the ultimate weapon tightly rolled up in Sonic's hands, Sonic's job was to drop it off at the nearest of his friend's houses, which happened to be Amy. When she would awake, she'd see the blue print, find it important by its title of "The Ultimate Weapon: Destruction to the World", that she'd rush it over to Tails to examine, who would be able to decipher what the machine was like. When Eggman would be attacking the city, Tails would already know how to destroy it, and Sonic could help by mixing up a few wires in the machine before the big day. The robot's jobs were to make sure Eggman was out of the way.

Sighing, Sonic took a step towards his goal, and a sudden thought of freedom ran through his mind. The adrenaline in his body rose, and he had the urge to run away from it all; to no longer be a slave, to run free, to not have to worry about death and pain and destruction. He paused in his steps, thinking about how he had even gotten here. Decoe and Becoe had never seemed more kind. Here they were, risking their own safety to help the world and Sonic. At this point, they were making sure Eggman didn't wake up. They had put heavy sleeping pills in his drink at dinner, hoping to knock him out quicker, but Eggman seemed to know something was up and hadn't even taken a sip until all three of the robots had. Being more tired then usual by that one gulp, the robots were having a hard time watching Eggman when Sonic had left not five minutes ago. Would they be able to continue helping Sonic?

Or were they even helping him? Were they just waiting for him to disobey Eggman so they could tell the doctor and he'd get in trouble? The thought made Sonic tenser, and he forced himself to continue breathing normally. They could very well be on the other side, Sonic knew. He couldn't trust them completely.

He didn't have much of a choice right now, however. He had to put his trust into them, blindly, yes, but what else was he to do? They were the ones who kept him going with words of encouragement, who gave him extra food when the doctor wasn't looking. So far they seemed to be trust worthy enough. If they didn't tell on him this time, Sonic had a feeling they were trust worthy. All he had to do was see if they passed this 'test' of trust.

He took another step. Stopping again, he looked back at the hole he had come out of, where the base was. He needed to stop wasting time. There wasn't much time to begin with. Looking at the landscape once more, his eyes landed on a rose bush, and a sudden thought occurred to him. Reaching out with his free hand, he avoided the thorns of the flowers and pulled out the most beautiful of the bunch, gazing upon it with satisfaction. It was the different rose, not pink like the rest, but a brilliant shade of red. Tints of pink dotted the pellets, and it was soft, not rough. Its thorns were the sharpest, and its green leaves the brightest and healthiest. It reminded Sonic of Amy.

A smile spread across his bruised muzzle (for Eggman had aimed for his mouth yesterday with the laser) and he suddenly took off into the world, almost forgetting to keep quiet until out of the rain forest so as not to wake his enemy. His blood was pumping like never before, and he had never felt more alive as he avoided a sudden tree in his path, making him smirk as he swerved. His feet increased speed, and before he knew it he could hear a sonic boom trailing behind him, trying to keep up with him. He laughed out loud, and jumped into the air with joy only to land on his feet a second later and race even faster. He was no longer in the rain forest, but now a valley. It was not his valley, but a different one.

He rushed, skidded to sudden halts, and zoomed off again over and over. The wind tangled into his matted fur, cleaning it with two violent and calming strokes. His eyes shone with happiness he thought he would never experience again. If only he could spend time with Amy as well, instead of just having the joy to run…

Amy's house suddenly came into view, and he stopped running, gazing upon the house with wonder. All the lights were off, it being so late at night. Sonic knew Amy must be hurting, but then again, her life was safe. Heading to the front door, he gently set the blue print and the rose down beside it. He could just imagine Amy's face if she knew the flower was from him. Smiling sadly, for he realized she may never know that small but intense detail, he tip toed over to her open window.

She looked so calm, sleeping in her bed, with her only problem being Sonic's absence. Her room, Sonic thought, had seen much better days. At this point, it looked like it hadn't been cleaned for years. Dirty clothes lay scattered all over the room, and her bed sheets were not tucked in like they normally would've been. Looking directly at Amy's face, he suddenly noticed pain, even though she was still asleep. Her eyes looked like they were being forced to stay closed, and there was no smile resting on her lips. With his ears down, Sonic stared at her sadly, wishing for nothing more then to go in and comfort her. He might have very well done so, as well, but before he could set his feet to go wake her, his watch beeped impatiently at him, and Becoe came onto the screen. His watch was not an ordinary watch, but more like a communicator; like a walkie-talkie, only you could see the person you were talking to.

"Sonic, Eggman's waking up," the robot said anxiously, scanning the room he was in nervously. "We must have not put in enough sleeping medicine. Decoe couldn't keep his eyes open and feel asleep a few minutes ago, and I'm about to crash too. Sonic, ya gotta-"

Sonic glanced once more at his beloved, and with a sigh, took off back to the base before Becoe could even finish his sentence.

Numb. A word she had never been described as before, but now her friends thought that was the best word to describe her. Without Sonic, she had basically turned into a robot, having no purpose in life. She'd wake up, get dressed, go to work, eat, come back home, and go to bed, with little or no emotion in her eyes. If any emotion betrayed her, it would be nothing but sadness, and tears. If you heard laughter or even a chuckle escape her mouth, it was a miracle. The only person able to make her smile was Cream, and Cream wasn't able to be with Amy everyday. Tails tried his best to bring Amy back to them, but, she had become practically nothing. All of them were suffering from Sonic's absence, but Amy had been hit the hardest.

When the sun rose that day, it was like any other day. Amy got out of bed with no smile, and gazed out of her window with no hint of sadness or happiness. Blinking, she crawled out of bed, avoided the clothes on the ground, and picked out an outfit for herself for the day. She would be seeing Tails and Cream today, which brought some joy to her heart even though it didn't show. She forced herself to hum a tune that she loved, trying to be happy, even though she knew that was impossible.

She was soon dressed and headed to her door, an orange in her hand to eat on the way (not an apple). Stepping out into the day, she almost smiled at her little garden. Though no one knew it, Amy kept herself going with that very garden. It reminded her of beauty, for it was beauty, and it gave her happiness, joy. Slowly she walked towards it, and smiled ever so slightly at her lilies, roses, and all the other flowers and veggies. But before she could even get off of her small porch, she heard something beneath her feet crunch, and rose her foot to see a long blue piece of paper. Stepping away from it, she bent down and picked it up, being careful not to rip its frail form.

The title of the paper made her tense, and she looked upon it with scared eyes. Eggman hadn't given up yet… She was about to rush over to Tails' house with double the pace as she would've, when she heard another small crunch beneath her feet. Lifting her leg once again, she saw the most beautiful rose she had ever laid her eyes on. Having stepped on it, it would be thought that its wonder would've partly escaped, but that was impossible for that rose.

A sudden anger arose in Amy's heart. Who dared give her flowers at such a time?! She was grieving over Sonic still, and only he was allowed to bring her a flower. And yet, the flower could not possibly be from him, for he was gone forever. It was from an enemy, who was trying to stop his leader from taking over the world. Her eyes turned to fire, and she picked up the rose angrily, and looked upon it with hatred.

"This is for Sonic's cruelness," she whispered to it, and before anyone could stop her, she ripped the petals from the rose, broke its stem, and tore its leaves to shreds. Throwing it back to the ground, she realized she had just hurt a plant; a plant that was supposed to make her feel light headed like the rest of her garden. But for some reason this rose was different, and it brought only pain to her. She did not need to feel more pain within her. Sonic had given her enough.

With anger, hurt, and sadness sketching themselves into her eyes, she took off running to Tails' home, telling herself that right now the fate of the world rested on her. Sonic wouldn't be able to help them this time. He was gone.

The wind looked at the torn and beaten rose, seeming to smirk. Here was another thing to blow away, here was another unwanted item. Picking the rose up swiftly with a light gust, it gently blew it off of the porch and into the little garden. There, he lost his energy, and though he tried to lift the trampled flower again, it stayed where it was, among the other flowers and plants.

* * *

This…was…so much fun! It's so fun to write about Amy like this…Anyway, since today is the long awaited writing marathon (or at least for me it seemed long awaited), more Sonic stories will be up by the end of the day. I'm thinking there will be at least two one-shots, this chapter, a third chapter for Kyler II, a Harry Potter one-shot, and maybe more. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!

~Ksonic


	14. The Unknown Soldier Fights Back

List:

Lupus Silvae!

sonic5521!

sonicfan221!

Rachel-1994!

Thanks again, guys! Onwards!

* * *

Chapter 14

The Unknown Soldier Fights Back

Today was the day. The day he'd go against everything he'd been taught, everything he'd done, and everything he believed. Today, Eggman would be attacking the city. Today, Sonic would betray the world. And today, Sonic had never felt so helpless, and numb. His face had never been so clear of emotions, and his eyes had never been so framed from seeing his soul.

Blinking suddenly at the bright sunlight, he glanced at the world he had seen only a few days ago. He could slightly hear Eggman's dark chuckle, and he could sense the three robots looking at him sadly, but he hardly noticed. He blinked again, getting himself used to the light, and watched the trees absent mindly pass by. The ultimate weapon sped up its speed, and this made Sonic come back to the real world for a second.

It was really happening. He was on board death itself, although he wouldn't be the one to die. Everyone else would.

He had the sudden urge to cry out. His mind screamed at him, over and over, _'You're a betrayer, a betrayer! Who's a hero? Not you! You're a betrayer. A betrayer…' _

Had this been the right choice? Had giving up the world's freedom as well as his own been right to do, just to protect his friends? He shook his head dumbly, almost crying out to Eggman to stop this nonsense. He had never felt so guilty. Guilt was clinging onto him like his love for Amy was.

He was not aware when he sank down to the floor, as he was not paying attention to anything but his emotional pain. Closing his eyes, he felt tears prick at the end of his eyebrows, but he kept them in. He was a man, not a coward. And yet, he had given up everything for his love. Was that manly? It had to be. Just had to be.

"Sonic?" He was vaguely aware of hearing his name, but he didn't respond until he heard it again. Looking up, his eyes met Bokkun's. For once the two did not argue about this or that, and Bokkun gave him a knowing look. "Better get to it," he whispered, so softly Eggman didn't even notice.

Suddenly Sonic was back. Standing up, still looking stoic, he walked off, telling Eggman he needed some alone time. The doctor, having watched Sonic's scene earlier wasn't too surprised, but he watched as Sonic left with a sad gleam in his eyes. Was it really because of this battle-to-be he was so distraught?

But though Sonic could have used alone time, he knew this was not the time. He was still Sonic the Hedgehog, and that meant he still thought like a hero, not an enemy. Even if he worked for the enemy, it did not mean he would let the enemy get away with taking over. Sonic knew what to do. Yes, he hadn't come up with the plan himself; him being so worried about Amy's safety. The robots might have helped him, but he was the one doing it, even though in the back of his mind he knew this could harm Amy's safety. Or his safety.

Only a true hero gave up everything twice. Only a true hero would be willing to do so twice.

Reaching the power room of the ultimate weapon, Sonic tried remembering which wire should be switched with what. Tails would know, but Sonic hadn't listened as much as the fox would've wanted on which wire to move or remove back when making the X-Tornado. Did the red wire mean that's where the power came in? Or was that the green one? But then again, the blue wire was connected to the yellow, which was hooked up to the wall. Did the yellow originally get the power then give it to the blue that gave it to them all?

Never would Sonic have thought about such a thing, except for now. Before all of this happened, he would have rolled his eyes at being taught such a thing, and would say, "Really, who cares? It's not like I'll ever need to use this."

More light shone into the nearby window, and Sonic realized that they were out of the rainforest, and into the valley he had run into before coming upon Amy's home. They were getting closer. He didn't have much time.

His brain concluded rather quickly that the yellow wire was the base of everything. It had to be. Without much thought, he yanked it out from the wall, getting electrocuted slightly, which made him yelp. His already burnt fur couldn't take much more of this, and he had only removed one wire. He didn't think of this long, however, because suddenly the sound of Eggman's roaring laughter met his ears, and he cringed. They had reached the city.

Thinking as hard as he could, while still distracted by the laughter, Sonic switched the yellow wire with the red one and the blue and green wire were switched as well. Looking back at his crude handiwork, he wondered if this would work. It had to. Otherwise, this machine would kill.

"Sonic! We're here! Get ready to see your wonderful old life crumpled down into bits."

Slowly, Sonic glanced once more at the messed up wires, as they shot confused sparks from one end of the room to the other. He had done all he felt he could. Sighing, the cobalt hedgehog shuffled out of the room, and back to where Eggman and the robots were, all staring at the city with different emotions. Eggman, although it would've been thought he would be laughing evilly looked first at Sonic, his eyes seeming to try and penetrate Sonic's wall. But to no avail could he see through the hedgehog, and with a short sigh, he turned back to the scene of the city, and this time, chuckled viciously.

It was time.

Without a warning like he would have done only months earlier, Eggman pressed a small button on the machine, and instantly lasers and missiles flew out from the weapon at incredible speed, making even Sonic's head whirl. With a sickening crash they exploded directly in front of Sonic, and brought down with them one of the larger sky scrapers. Screaming filled the once calm air, and the sources of the screams all looked up to see what they thought they'd never see again.

A weapon that belonged to Eggman.

Again, the button was pushed, and the lasers aimed for another building. The chaos emeralds glowed dangerously, and they seemed to know they were using their negative charges to help evil win. Sonic felt like yelling, and he wanted to go grab the emeralds, stop them from making chaos, but it was too late.

Sirens filed the air, screams and cries echoing them. Screams for help filled the air, and Sonic tensed as he thought about possibly destroying Eggman once and for all. Could it be possible? He had to try.

Lunging himself at the emeralds, hoping to save the city from more destruction, he managed to grab a hold of one before suddenly electricity coursed through his body, and he yet out a yell of pain before releasing the powerful gem. Looking down at his hand, he realized the emerald had burnt it, almost down past the skin. Blood suddenly made itself present, and the hedgehog looked down at it in wonder.

Blood. The red, thick, life-supporting blood slowly dripped from his hand, staining the white glove to a dark shade of pink. His finger tips tingled, and his hand shook, the power from the emeralds still connected to his hand. The hand felt numb as he continued staring, trying to remember the last time he had seen his own blood, but he couldn't remember that far back. Swallowing down a lump in his throat, the hedgehog looked over at Eggman, who at first looked puzzled at seeing blood before he began chuckling.

"I had a feeling you'd be trying something like that," Eggman remarked, pressing another button that sent out larger and more dangerous missiles. They too, landed and destroyed everything in their path in a second. "That's why I worked with the emeralds more so then the other parts of the ship. I wanted you to learn a lesson, and a lesson I'm sure you have learned." He glanced down at the banged up hand. "Although, I don't think you've fully learned anything."

With that said, the doctor turned back to his destruction, and Sonic stared at his hand again, before looking back up. A thought hit him then. Where were the heroes? Where were Amy, Tails, and Knuckles? Had they been killed?

Anger suddenly coursed through the hedgehog's stiff body, and he forgot his hand as he sped back into the power room, and ran through the wires, this time snapping them in two. Energy that had been traveling through the wires found the hedgehog's fur, and he let out a yelp as the pain brought him down to the ground. His eyes were cold with no love in them, as he forced himself up again, ignoring the pain it brought. He ran through the wires again, destroying all senses of energy that was headed to the core of the ultimate weapon. Instead, the energy landed on Sonic.

He was an unknown soldier, the hedgehog, fighting for the good of humanity, although no one knew. All they knew was that suddenly the craft began sinking in altitude. Eggman's alarms blared in the doctor's head, and his eyes almost reached the security camera in the power room, where he would've seen Sonic. But instead, a giant hammer suddenly found itself in his windshield, and he yelped in surprise.

Missiles that were not his shot themselves full speed towards the robot's core, and powerful knuckles suddenly attacked the back of the robot. Sonic heard screams of anger coming from his enemy, and at first he thought he had been discovered, when he felt the robot swerve, just missing a missile. Looking briefly up at the small window in the power room, Sonic managed to see a bright light zoom over to the other side of the robot, and the light, reminded him of the X-Tornado when in fast motion. His heart lifted, love again filled his core, and he heard the voice he had only dreamed of hearing again.

"You think you're going to win, just because Sonic's gone?!"

It was Amy's voice. Tails screamed something as well, and the feel of a fist breaking into the power room seemed equal to Knuckles' power. A red figure found itself in the ship momentarily, and Sonic knew who it was. The figure looked at the broken wires, and then down on the floor, where Sonic laid, and the figure looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face. He seemed about to say something, when he blinked, shook his head, and attacked the power room once more.

Pain again shot through Sonic, but this time, it was from a friend who didn't know that he was there. He let out a yell, wishing to tell Knuckles to stop with words, but the echidna thought the none-moving life form on the floor was some kind of robot, about to attack, and he did not think twice of his choice. The ship suddenly began falling at incredible speed, another hammer reached Eggman's robot, and the machine let out a scream of revenge before it exploded.

Sonic scrambled to get up, and reached Eggman's portable ship just as the big man and his robots did, all five of them finding room to fly away.

"This isn't the end!" Eggman cried out, waving his fist down at the city, which now lay almost in ruins. Amy and Knuckles stood side by side, Knuckles with a face of hatred, Amy's of pain and hatred mingled together. Tails landed the Tornado by the two of them, and hopped out, hugging Amy who now appeared to be crying as she remembered how Sonic should have been the hero this time, like every time. Sonic watched his friends stare at the ship as it floated away, and he wished they might somehow know he was okay, even though he was with the enemy. And yet, they didn't even know he was there. For all he knew, they thought he was dead. Knuckles' face seemed to go into deep thinking, and he turned to Amy, about to say something, but stopped. Biting his lip, he looked at the ruined 'ultimate' weapon, a look of terror filling his eyes for only a second. He said something, trying to sound happy for the other two, but Sonic couldn't hear them, being too far away. In fact, he couldn't hear them if he was nearby either, for by this point, the pain in Sonic couldn't help but knock him out.

But the battle had been won.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I'm hoping that was epic enough for your likings. Anyway, I should update soon, and reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!

~Ksonic


	15. Change

List:

Lupus Silvae!

sonic5521!

sonicfan221!

GalexiatheChao!

Gadget!

Woop! I got five! (Does a little dance). You guys can sure make a person happy, you know that, right? I know some of you are starting to get impatient, but don't worry, this story won't last too much longer. Maybe three or four more chapters. Onwards!

* * *

Chapter 15

Change

More time.

That's what he needed. Eggman needed more time to think about what to do for his ultimate weapon. The last one had been blown to smithereens because of three-and only three-heroes. None of them had been Sonic. All of them had been the less popular, the less talented. And yet, here they were, growing more popular as the days went on, all because they, single handedly, were able to destroy Eggman.

With these thoughts in mind, Eggman had reason to vent anger. Of course, it would have been a better idea to Sonic for him to not punish him. After all, the doctor didn't think Sonic had done anything but moan anyway!

But the three robots and Sonic knew Eggman was wrong. They knew if it hadn't been for Sonic, the world might very well have been taken over by Eggman. They knew Sonic destroyed the wires in the power room before Knuckles, and they knew Sonic had showed the plans to his friends before Eggman had showed his robot to the world. Eggman didn't know this, however. He was just using Sonic as a way to entertain himself, rather then smash his computer that gave him the wrong calculations.

If there was anything Eggman did blame on the hedgehog, however, it was for not protecting the ship when it was attacked. It was for not protecting the chaos emeralds. Remembering the emeralds particularly drove the doctor mad, and it was always a bad idea to even mention them to him. Sonic's life was at stake even more now because of 'the stupid little gems', as he often now called them. They had been lost so easily it seemed. Eggman hadn't had time to shut off the machine enough to grab them without getting hurt. No one knew where they were anymore. Perhaps they had scattered. Perhaps they were found in the wreck later on by the other three heroes. Where ever they were, Sonic, Eggman and the robots didn't know.

But Eggman was determined to find them all the same.

After Eggman had stopped attacking Sonic with the giant laser long enough to maul things over, he soon had another robot being built, one that would help them find the gems quickly. Eggman didn't want his enemies to find the gems before him, like they had done back on Earth. He wanted to get them, put them in his new weapon, and attack the city much like he had already done. Only this time he planned to win. Even if his enemies had already claimed the all powerful gems, he figured he could still win them back. He had done so before. Nothing could stop him now.

Vigorously, he worked on, forcing his slaves to work along side him, and help him. He became a tougher, more demanding leader, and he watched with a twinkle in his eyes every time Sonic got hurt. It now became fun, not fun mixed with guilt, to see his enemy in pain. With every heart wrenching scream from Sonic would come an equally evil laughter from the man. He had become cold hearted, wicked, and more unforgiving. Nothing could stop the villain from getting what he wanted. Absolutely nothing.

Was fate even an option anymore?

Once Eggman got over the fact he had lost a battle yet again, everything went good for him. Sonic's life was not the same, nor were his friends, though he didn't know this. Having become full blown heroes, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were thrown directly into Sonic's world of popularity. The three hardly remembered a time when they had wanted to be like Sonic. Now, they wished to have alone time, to be known as the side kicks again. Peace anywhere was rare for the three, and they kept mainly to themselves as often as they could. With this popularity came the thought of Sonic, and this made the three of them more depressed, especially Amy. If anyone thought she was numb before, they were wrong. She had just been going through a rather bad shock. Now, she was numb.

The same went for Sonic. At night, he would look towards the wall, as if he expected a window there, and pretend he could see the beauty of the world he once knew again. He pretended he could see the autumn leaves as they gently fell from their branches, and he pretended he could see the pure white snow, rather then only feel the chill when the first storm blew in from the north.

He pretended he could taste real food again. The thought of chili dogs made his stomach turn, and it made him almost faint twice. At supper he hardly could taste the crummy old piece of bread and rotting vegetables. As his starvation increased, his figure decreased, and his once full bones began showing through his paling coat. Sores, bruises, cuts, and gashes sketched themselves practically daily on the cobalt hedgehog's matted fur, and it wasn't uncommon to see blood anymore. In fact, dried blood was all over the blue blur, pressing against his weak frame with more weight then it should have.

His mood was no longer cocky and care free, but more as a quiet, unknown person. He would do what he had to do every day with no emotion on his face, so much like Amy did and was doing. A blink of his eyes meant much more then tiredness now, for it seemed to betray all of his emotions. Sonic, was no longer Sonic.

Or at least, not the same Sonic everyone had once known.

But the thing he missed the most was not his health or his fortune. It was his friends, and it was Amy. Of course, this was to be expected, since he had given up everything for them. But this didn't keep his pain away. Every time the laser attacked him, every time he looked off into the distance for even a second, he was thinking about her. Was she okay? Had she gotten injured during the battle? Was she in a depression because he had left?

The months dragged by with no answers for Sonic. He watched from afar as Eggman thought late into the night what to do with his next robot, and he unwillingly helped with the idea. As the ideas grew, so did the long days, and it wasn't an issue any more to be up past four in the morning. With tired eyes and muscles, Sonic went through the pain of each day as if it were the end. There appeared to be no hope left in the hedgehog's heart, although there was some; but when Eggman located the first chaos emerald safely tucked in Tails' workshop, he hardly had enough emotional strength left to find a way around Eggman reaching it.

But there was no need for emotional strength at this point. The day they were supposed to leave to retrieve the gem, the first hint of something being majorly wrong with Eggman began to show. As Sonic shuffled to the robot they had made for the occasion, his spirit almost drained, he saw no master waiting for him with a vile grin. Blinking, he turned to see puzzled expressions on each of the three robots.

"Where's Egghead?" he asked, and Decoe shrugged.

"I do not know," he answered, his face seeming to be deep in thought.

"Eggman said he would be here at this time," Becoe continued. "He should be here."

"I know," Sonic muttered, again looking around. "Think we should go check on him?"

"Check on Eggman?" Bokkun cried, making it sound like that was the worst idea Sonic could've come up with. "Have you no brain?! Eggman would kill each and every one of us if he came out to see one of us gone, even if we were just checking on him." He looked down at Sonic's blood covered arm, wincing at the thought of the pain Sonic must have. "And I don't think you need to be feeling anymore pain."

"Yeah well," Sonic mused, taking a step back. "I may hate the guy, but it still makes a hedgehog wonder." And he was gone.

He couldn't run like he used to, at least not at this point. But he could still limp quickly, and this he did all the way to Eggman's thinking room, which was where the doctor ninety-nine percent of the time fell asleep from hard thinking. Cautiously, the hedgehog opened the door, wincing when he heard a slight creak as the door moved. Poking his head through the small gap, he wasn't too surprised to see Eggman sitting in his chair, apparently asleep. Blinking, he just about left when he heard his enemy speak.

"No, Sonic, I'm not asleep."

Immediately Sonic stiffened. Slowly, as if afraid to get in trouble, he turned to face his master, who by this point was now looking at Sonic with tired eyes. The two stared at each other for a minute, neither moving, Sonic not daring to. There was no hatred in either of their eyes, nor was their acceptance. Eggman blinked, breaking the gaze, and as he turned from Sonic, said,

"Tell them I'll be there in a minute. I have some…thinking, to do."

The hedgehog couldn't believe it. Here he was, out of place, something that Eggman hated to happen, and he wasn't even being threatened! A wave of his old cockiness suddenly pushed its way into the young hedgehog's soul, and he asked stubbornly, as if he wanted Eggman to attack,

"Aren't you gonna punish me?"

Eggman merely chuckled, as he answered,

"Consider yourself lucky, I guess."

The doctor seemed to have no more to say, so Sonic turned to leave, but again, was called back.

"Sonic?" the doctor turned to look again at the blue hedgehog. "Actually, go on and tell the robots that we're canceling the robbery today. I just…don't feel up to it."

Not giving Sonic any time to ask questions, Eggman walked up to the door, pushed his way past Sonic, and headed down a passageway in the base that led to a real bedroom. Sonic raised an eyebrow, wondering to himself what just happened, before shrugging. He hardly cared anyway, if they really weren't going to be stealing anything today. Walking back to the robots, he said lazily to them as he passed,

"Guess it's a free day. Eggman's canceling the little 'party'."

This was only the beginning.

Having known Eggman since his early teenage years, Sonic expected him to feel up to stealing the gem the very next day, but the doctor wasn't even heard of. Sonic wasn't the only one curious anymore, and as the days increased with little or no contact from Eggman at all, the robots could hardly hold back their questions. Was Eggman alright?

Finally they couldn't wait any longer, and on the eighth day of hardly any work for any of them, the three robots and Sonic marched to Eggman's door. Still cautious-for they didn't know what Eggman would do to them- they softly knocked on the door.

"Is it a crime for a man to be tired around here?" came Eggman's gruff voice, and with a terrified look mixed with curiosity the four scattered.

The next day, Eggman seemed miraculously better. By this point, Sonic and the robots had had time to come up with a better plan for not being able to steal the powerful gem. When the destructive robot broke down only half-way up the hole out of the base, Eggman sighed angrily, and slammed his fists down on the table, shaking his head from side to side. Glaring at the robots, he demanded what was wrong. When the robots shrugged, pretending they knew nothing, Eggman only sighed, seeming to have given up as he carefully led the machine back down the hole, to avoid a crash.

This was uncharacteristic. Usually, if something like this happened, Eggman would've demanded Sonic head to the laser room, where he would've been zapped asunder for ten agonizing minutes. Yet, Sonic wasn't even being noticed! A smile- a smile that had been absent on the hedgehog's muzzle for five months found a reason to be around long enough for Bokkun to notice and practically gasp.

Life was changing.

It all went slowly from there. One minute Eggman seemed normal, the next minute, he'd act like he wasn't even evil anymore. He became more tired, and slow, but when asked about it, he'd snap back into himself for a minute, telling them all that he was just fine and that they should bug off before Sonic would get zapped. Although the punishments still occurred, Sonic was very well aware that they were lessening. His wounds suddenly had time to heal, and even though they were reopened in just a few days, they were starting to look better.

It only took three weeks like this for all of the slaves to start getting concerned about Eggman. Even Sonic, who hated his master was worried that something was going on with the doctor. Every time Eggman would enter the room, where the three robots and Sonic worked, they would all glance at each other for a second, as if to say to one another,

"We really gotta find out what's going on with him."

In the end, Sonic was the one who got impatient first without knowing any details. Every time he saw his enemy, he'd ask about the problem, and every time the doctor would reply the same.

"Mind your own business."

But Sonic did not 'mind his own business'.

Instead, he seemed to enjoy pestering the doctor every day about what was really going on, even though he really was slightly worried. Sometimes, he wouldn't get punished for his nosiness', other times, he'd be threatened and still, sometimes he'd get hurt once more by the laser. Sure, the laser eventually made him stop asking the doctor, but he still had that look in his eyes every time the two crossed paths.

The look of, "I know you're hiding something."

The next week went by slower then the last five months and three weeks, and Sonic and the robots watched helplessly as their master suddenly stopped coming out of his bedroom every day. With a shrug of his shoulders, Sonic continued the doctor's wishes, still reluctantly. It was no longer a thing of joy to question Eggman; for now Sonic finally began to see the realness to Eggman's sickness. In the mornings, he was forced to bring Eggman's breakfast to him, and later that afternoon and evening as well. The smell of vomit and fatigue surrounded the small little room, but still the slaves were not told anything from Eggman.

Questions that hadn't been around before began taking the places of the less important questions. Such as, for example:

Was Eggman dying?

This simple thought seemed impossible to them all. Eggman, die? That was impossible! He'd been around for how long? He'd been trying to conquer the world for how long? He was how old? He couldn't be more then sixty years of age, if that, right?

And then, rather suddenly, the day came when everything made sense.

* * *

Okay, so I thought about continuing this chapter, but I've wanted it to end since… "This is only the beginning" sentence. At least. It's odd, forcing yourself to write more to a chapter when you think it should be ended.

Oh yeah. You can blame this rather busy week for me not updating earlier. I wanted to update on Monday, but of course I only got 45 minutes of computer time that day. And yesterday I didn't have any time at all. At least I had enough time tonight, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this rather long and possibly boring chapter (who knows?). Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated!  
~Ksonic~


	16. The Free Slave

List:

Lupus Silvae!

sonic5521!

sonicfan221!

GalexiatheChao!

Gadget!

Mike Prower the Fox!

Oh to see such lovely reviews when I go to my email! Such a joy! Thank you all, once again. The story might have up to three chapters after this, but I'm thinking only two. Onwards, march!!

* * *

Chapter 16

The Free Slave

It had been like any other morning. Sonic waited patiently for Bokkun to come and 'wake him' while he stared at the four walls surrounding him, thinking his own thoughts. The cold wind from up above the base found a way down below, making the hedgehog shiver as he curled himself up, trying to escape the bitter frost. Eggman and the robots had been saying for the last week that it was snowing up above, and Sonic felt he could believe them, it being so cold. At first, Sonic had wondered how on earth the place could be so cold, when they were in a rain forest, but the robots had quickly explained that this rain forest, had every season, just more dramatically then the rest of the world.

This meaning, winters were colder here, and summers hotter.

Sonic didn't know how much more of this cold he could take, when Bokkun entered the room, holding a small coat to himself tightly as he unlocked the hedgehog's door, and swung it open with a yawn. The two said nothing to each other; they rarely did. Their arguments from months ago seemed a thing of the past, but if the two had things to argue about they would be arguing. Life had become so boring that nothing out of the ordinary ever happened around here. With a yawn from his own mouth, Sonic stood from the bench he had previously been sitting on, stretched and followed Bokkun, _obediently_. Only six months ago, Sonic had not followed Bokkun out. He had not been obedient, trained. But now, he was trained, almost broken because of it. Staring ahead of him, Sonic forced himself to ignore the sharp pains in his whole body, his left leg doing most of his walking for him. His emotions were well hidden at this point, and he continued to follow Bokkun, oblivious to where they were going, for he wasn't noticing.

When they stopped in front of Eggman's thinking room minutes later, Sonic's mind suddenly had questions, giving him reason to talk to the robot in front of him. He was never led to Eggman; he was led to the weapon room, and on some occasions, the kitchen. Eggman was never his first stop.

"What's going on?" Sonic voiced, and Bokkun turned to Sonic, looking tired.

"He is not doing so well," the robot answered, slowly opening the door to the room. "He has been in here all night, moaning and groaning that he is going to die. Decoe, Becoe and I have been with him a good part of the time, and you know what?" He paused, glaring up at Sonic. "I'm sick of it. So, it's your turn to watch the fat man." With a curt nod of his head, Bokkun turned on his heel, and left Sonic at the entrance of the room, wondering what had just happened.

"Wait, what?" the hedgehog called after Bokkun, but he was already long gone. With a sigh, Sonic peered into the large room, where buttons of all sorts for Eggman's computer blinked a greeting to him as he nervously entered. Glancing around the room, he saw Decoe and Becoe were still in the room, standing in a corner as they talked quietly about something. Eggman lay asleep at his computer, like usual. With a blink of his eyes, Sonic walked up to the two robots, who, when they saw him looked up at him anxiously.

"Bokkun give you any details?" Becoe asked, and Sonic shook his head dumbly.

"Eggman says he is about to die," Decoe stated, looking at their master with sadness in his eyes. "He fell asleep about thirty minutes ago. He said he wanted to talk to you."

Sonic's quills automatically rose in preparation, and the two robots frowned as they looked at the hedgehog, his eyes still blank as he stared at his sleeping enemy. Somewhere in the hedgehog's cold heart, the three of them knew, that Sonic felt pity for his enemy, weather he showed it or not. Slowly, the hedgehog walked towards Eggman, who snored softly. Stopping in front of the doctor, Sonic waited for a second before saying quietly,

"What did you want to say to me, Eggman?"

Eggman seemed to have been faking his slumber, and he raised his head instantly at the sound of Sonic's voice. With a groan, he looked at Sonic with pain in his eyes, alerting to Sonic something was in fact wrong.

"Good, you're here," the doctor muttered, and he looked at his robots for a second before he looked back at Sonic. "I have only two things to tell you. As I'm sure you've heard from the others, I'm about to die."

"And you think this why?" Sonic interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "You didn't think this six months ago."

"Oh yes, I did, Sonic," Eggman snapped. "Don't you remember, that when I kidnapped Amy six months ago, I told you that this is what you needed?"

"Ha, hardly," Sonic retorted, trying not to get too worked up. "But, you probably said that because you want me dead."

"Dead is a strong word," Eggman answered, staring off into the distance.

"And yet, you use it for yourself," Sonic replied.

There was an awkward silence, and Sonic just about asked Eggman what number two was when the doctor spoke again.

"At that time, I thought maybe the doctors were right," he muttered, not looking into the hedgehog's eyes directly. "I thought of what would happen if I died; what you would do. You're life since you were a young teenager has revolved around defeating me. So, what were you supposed to do when I died? Find some new enemy to attack?" He shook his head. "No, the Metorex and I are and were your only enemies. You'd be bored out of your mind. You were when I stopped attacking the city for three months. Why would three years or more be any different?

So I came up with a plan to kidnap Amy, so you'd know your love for her. So that you could someday marry her, start a family, have something to keep you going. It worked too. You did kiss her that day." He smiled a bit evilly, chuckling to himself. "Of course, a week after I had done this for you, and nothing bad had happened to me, my mind changed. I didn't think I would be dying. And by then, you and Amy were definitely showing signs of love. Why not use her against you, so I could take over the world?"

Eggman ended his little speech, looking off into the distance still. Sonic didn't know what to think. Here was his enemy, who had just admitted helping him! Was it possible that this story was true? Had Eggman really been trying to help him, six months ago?

_"If I did, then I wouldn't get what I need. And what you need."_(Chapter three)

The sentence's played through Sonic's head over and over. Maybe Eggman had been helping.

"I see that you don't believe me," Eggman said suddenly. "I understand. You won't ever know either, if I'm telling the truth. I'm letting you go."

Sonic blinked, and looked surprisingly at his enemy.

"What?" he questioned, taking a step back. "Just like that? What, is this some kind of joke? After all these months, you're just gonna let me go free?"

"That's the basic idea," Eggman answered. "I have no use for you, anymore. I won't be around much longer."

"And how do you know that?" Sonic asked, his voice raising. "The doctor's said two years at the most, it's only been six months--"

"Do you want to be free or not?" snapped Eggman, and then he sighed. "Look, Sonic, you don't have to believe anything I say. You can stay here, and never see any of your friends again. I don't really care what you do with your life anymore. But you can know that you're free."

With these words, Eggman turned to his robots, and ordered,

"Take him away. Then, let him do as he pleases. He isn't someone I can control anymore."

The robots nodded, and they headed towards the door of the room, waiting for Sonic to walk out with them. Sonic stared down at his enemy for a minute though, and the two made eye contact. Like the last time they had looked at each other, there was no hatred in their eyes, or acceptance. But, even if there was nothing showing, something passed between the look. Was it thankfulness, care, or pity, no one was sure. All they knew was that the next second, Sonic blinked, and he was smiling.

"Thanks, Egghead. Nice fightin' you."

With this said, Sonic ran out of the room, hardly having to wince at the pain in his leg as he rushed past the robots back to his old 'room'. He passed Bokkun on the way, his fast running making the robot shout at him as he twirled around in circles, but the hedgehog only laughed. Reaching the cell, Sonic grabbed for the picture of him and Amy, smiling gently down at it as he paused to take in the joy. He was free. He'd get to run again, to eat food again.

He'd get to see Amy again.

"Bye, everyone!" Sonic called, as he raced to the exit of the base, smiling brightly. "I'm going home."

Unknown to Sonic, Eggman smiled, and took one of his last breaths. His strength he had showed for Sonic slowly began to fade, and Decoe and Becoe watched with sadness as their master slowly drifted away, into a different home. Looking at each other, the two robots couldn't help but tear up a little. They were on their own now.

Dr. Eggman, was gone.

* * *

And, the chapter is over! Evil has been conquered by one of the world's most powerful forces. Death. Hehe….Anyway, with the end of this chapter almost ends this story. I have a bit more to write though, so stick around peeps! Reviews are very much appreciated.

~Ksonic~


	17. Reuniting with Loved Ones

List:

sonic5521!

SonAmyfan221!

GalexiatheChao!

Midnight sanctity!

Lupus Silvae!

Rachel-1994!

Mike Prower the Fox!

Gadget!

Eight reviews will never cease to make me joyful. Thank you all soo much! Sorry it took a while to update; busy week. Anyway, onwards march!

* * *

Chapter 17

Reuniting with Loved Ones

The word freedom is an underestimated word. So often in society, it is used as a word to mean, "You are free to act how you want". It is not used to mean, "You are free from being tortured, having pain, and suffering, and practically having nothing in your life to keep you going."

To Sonic, the second definition was suddenly his. With his enemy dead- or still dying, Sonic sure didn't know- he was free forever. Nothing could stand in his way between him, his friends, and Amy. Except the land itself. With a rush of his feet, Sonic began his long journey back, trying to ignore the pain covering his body, and only realize his joy for going home. He would finally see Amy again. See Tails and Knuckles and Cream…

The wind blew hard against the blur, trying to undo his messy fur coat, but to no avail was it working. It seemed his fur would forever be matted, and covered in scars. As Sonic thought this, he wondered what Amy would think of all the scars when she saw them. Would she even see them at first, or would she be too happy to see him? Or, then again, would she not notice them because she would be furious with him, for leaving for six months without saying why? The hedgehog shivered, partly for fear of what she would say, and partly of the cold wind. It being winter, it was not the best time for travel.

He stopped on a snow covered hill, looking down at the world with a wild, un-tame grin. Sure, Amy might be upset for a little bit, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy this freedom he had, and would hopefully always have from now on. With a loud whoop, Sonic again took off, heading down the hill with intense speed and laughing as he managed to make a path in the deep snow, the individual snow flakes flying into the air.

He was lost within his happiness, and he knew eventually his feet would lead him home, for happiness started not only with running, but friends. And, suddenly, he found himself in familiar territory, and again he came to a stop. A frozen lake within a quiet, white, forest greeted him, the wind slowly pushing his fur into the air. The hedgehog gazed at the land, mystified by its beauty, when he saw something not white in the midst of the clearing. Blinking, Sonic's mind slowly began to calculate who the person was that stood on the other side of the lake, with bright pink fur and a heavy white jacket wrapped around her frail skin. His eyes opened wide with astonishment. How did he manage to run into Amy so quickly? Hadn't he left only minutes ago? Looking up, it dawned on him that the sun was slowly sinking below the horizon, and he realized he had been so caught up in his running he had managed to miss the time fly by.

The hedgehog continued looking at his love, only yards away from him. She looked down at the ice on the lake, seeming to be in deep thought, and she didn't notice Sonic was nearby. Clearing his throat seemed to get her attention, and she looked around frantically, until her eyes met on the blue hedgehog.

At first, it was hard to tell what emotions lay in her eyes. It was probably shock, but in an instant the look was replaced with a look of anger. From any passer of the scene, Sonic would've looked like he was staring at Amy with no emotions, but in his eyes lay all his emotions, exposed to the world. Emotion showing love, concern, and care.

"Well," Amy began, taking a step back and glaring at her love. "I sure hope you're happy; making us all worried sick about you for six months."

"Amy--"

"Don't 'Amy' me!" she cried, pointing at the stunned hedgehog with hatred. "Me and Knuckles and Tails have been the heroes for the last five months or something, because _you_ decided to give yourself a little break and go run off without telling anyone why! While you had your jolly good time we suffered! Finally I understand why you hate being followed by crowds; it's a nightmare! But, you know what, they're no excuse to leave for no reason and not tell us! Did you think we'd tell everyone where you were?! You think we're stupid now, huh?!"

The yelling continued, but the words were blocked out. Sonic stared across at Amy, his ears down, feeling more ashamed then ever. He hadn't meant for there to be trouble. He only wanted Amy safe. No matter what he did, he couldn't make anyone happy.

If he had not been in love with Amy, he would've just run off. No one likes lectures. But, he did love her, and instead of running off he walked towards her, going around the perimeter of the lake at a slow speed. Amy continued her rambling, seeing no reason for stopping. Sonic didn't make her. She needed to vent her anger.

He didn't stop walking towards her until they were separated only by five feet. By this point, she had run out of things to say, and just stood there, breathing in angry gulps of breath. Her eyes filled with tears of anger and sadness, and if at all possible, Sonic lowered his ears further. In a small voice, which Amy could barely hear, he asked,

"Can I tell my side of the story now?"

A growl escaped Amy's throat, and Sonic was sure she was about to get out her hammer. Without waiting for an answer he started in.

"I was with Eggman for the six months. I--"

"You were working for the dark side?!" Amy snapped, her hammer suddenly in her hands. Sonic took a step back, watching the large hammer warily.

"I had to," Sonic answered, his eyes going between Amy and the hammer routinely.  
"Really now?" Amy asked sarcastically. "There is never a reason to go to the dark side. No reason at all."

"It was because of you!" Sonic cried desperately, and Amy looked at him with a look of angry disbelief. Sonic took a deep breath, glancing momentarily at the snowy land, wishing he had a coat on like Amy. Shivering, he began to wonder how on earth he would explain to her, when she said, in a worried voice,

"Why do you look like you've been in a major battle?"

Surprised by her sudden change in voice, Sonic looked back up at Amy. Her face held concern and her hands no longer carried the heavy hammer. Thinking maybe it was safe to approach her now, Sonic took another step towards her.

"Answer the question," Amy demanded, still concerned.

"They're punishments from Eggman," Sonic explained, and he took Amy's cold hands. She didn't flinch at his touch, except look down at the hands in hers for a second, and he took this as a good sign.

"Eggman punished you?" she whispered, staring at a particular large cut in Sonic's nearby quill. The blue hedgehog nodded.

"I disobeyed him a lot."

"Why'd you go with him?" Amy questioned, this time in a calm tone.

"'Cause I wanted to protect you," Sonic answered, and when Amy looked confused he continued. "Eggman and I had a…conversation 'bout six months ago. He said he planned to hurt you, maybe even kill you, and he showed me the machine…He said I could protect you if I became his slave, forever." Sonic gulped, feeling like he couldn't look at Amy without breaking down. "I couldn't help but agree. He could kill you. So, he made me do things I never would've done. Like, help him conquer the world." Sonic shivered again. "I was there when Eggman attacked the city." Amy gasped, staring at the blue hedgehog with mixed emotions. "I wanted to help, but I wasn't allowed. I tried grabbing the emeralds free from the machine, I broke the wires in the power room, but…I couldn't do anymore then that."

The cobalt hedgehog looked down at the ground, gazing silently at the white powder that reached his ankles.

"You…you did this all, to keep me safe?" Amy choked out, tears suddenly flowing from her eyes. Sonic could only nod.

The tears suddenly increased and came faster from Amy's eyes, and she slowly leaned into the hedgehog's bloody chest, forgetting her anger towards him only seconds earlier. Sonic let out a small sigh of relief, and wrapped his arms around the pink hedgehog. Cautiously, he whispered into her ear four words Amy had never thought she'd hear from the hedgehog.

"I love you, Amy."

The simple sentences made Amy cry all the harder, and Sonic hugged her tighter, until an idea hit him. Lifting up her wet face, Sonic stared into her jade eyes, smiling softly, before he leaned in, and kissed her on lips. If Amy had thought their first accidental kiss was good in the least, she thought this one the best kiss anyone could give. There was no hidden love within it, and there was no greediness from either of them. It was just a kiss, many would say. Nothing special about it. Just a normal, plain old kiss. But to the two hedgehogs, it was a kiss full of love and faithfulness. It signified their love for one another, it showed how long both of them had waited for this moment, and that was all the two felt they needed. It was genuine love, and both knew nothing could ever separate the love they had for each other. Not now, not ever.

With the end of this bond proving their love for one another, the two gazed into each other's eyes, their noses touching slightly. Blushing brightly, Amy couldn't help but giggle as another tear, this time from happiness, slid down her cheek. Sonic smiled gently at her, thinking to himself all of his suffering had been well worth this moment.

"I love you too, Sonic. In case you haven't heard," Amy giggled, kissing the nose in front of her briefly before reluctantly pulling away from their embrace. "Come on, the others need to hear about this. They won't believe it!"

"Only if you make me some chili dogs the instant we get home," Sonic pleaded, a twinkle in his eyes. "Eggman's food wasn't all that great."

Amy smiled tenderly at her true love, and reached for his hand as she began leading him back towards home.

"Only if you take a shower. Your fur coat has definitely seen better days."

"Only if you call Tails to come over for supper too," Sonic answered. "I don't like water. Tails will have to be nearby before I do such an uncharacteristic thing."

Amy shoved him playfully, laughing as she threw a handful of snow at the blue hedgehog.

"Only if I become your girlfriend."

"Only if I _can_ be your boyfriend."

It was settled. Laughing, the couple set off towards a delightful supper for three, a warm bath for one, and a fascinating story about a blue hedgehog's ordeal for a fox and a pink hedgehog.

* * *

One more chapter! Reviews are appreciated.


	18. The Meaning of Love

List:

Lupus Silvae!

sonic5521!

Rachel-1994!

SonAmyfan221!

GalexiatheChao!

Gadget!

Fury of the Tempest!

GodsSonicGirl!

lizzy simmons!

Thank you all so much for the reviews you've all given me throughout this story. I really love them, you know. I hope to see some of your names again for the next story! Thanks again, my fellow Sonic lovers, thanks again. Anyway, onwards, march!

* * *

Chapter 18

The Meaning of Love

The months had gone quickly after Sonic came home. With every passing day, Sonic was surprised to find joy. Having spent six long and agonizing months with the doctor, he would've thought the joy in his life would've come slowly. It was times like these when Sonic was glad to be wrong.

Tails' reaction to having his big brother back was almost as priceless as Amy's reaction. With wide eyes filled with tears, the fox had stepped forward towards his brother nervously, seeming to wonder if his eyes were denying him. Tails had started crying out hysterically when he found out that it was indeed his long lost brother, and the hug that came afterwards drew the brothers even closer together in their friendship.

When having met up with Knuckles only eight hours later, the echidna had stared stoically at the blue hedgehog for a minute, seeming to wonder if he was asleep or actually awake. With a quick pinch he figured he was awake, and, smiling, said to the cobalt hedgehog,

"So, where the heck have you been?"

Not only were relationships rekindled, but slowly, Sonic began to heal, emotionally and physically. His healer for both his physical and emotional life was almost all Amy. She had always been the one to go to whenever you were hurt, and now that the two hedgehogs were dating, the two began, in a way, to heal each other. Almost every day the two were together, either, talking, laughing, or crying on the other's shoulder. Their love grew even further then they thought was possible.

There was only one problem, and the problem, was the rest of the world. For about two weeks after the blue blur came home, the friends secretly told no one but each other about his return. They all knew something, and that was that the rest of the world would be furious with Sonic. While Sonic's friends understood Sonic's reasons for leaving in the first place, the rest of the world would only laugh. Who would risk his own safety for one mere hedgehog? Who would risk the _world's_ safety for one, small, normal pink hedgehog? But, they couldn't keep their speedy friend hidden for very long, and before they knew it, people were starting to call into the news, saying that had just heard a very familiar sonic boom. Sonic's secret was kept only a day after that. With the world's discovery came mixed emotions from them all. Some thought Sonic a brave and wonderful hedgehog for doing all he had for Amy. Some thought he was a stupid, inconsiderate murder who no longer cared about any one but his new girlfriend. And still, some were torn. They didn't want to believe that their hero since childhood would suddenly turn against them.

All this happened within three months. But even after all the drama, the friends stood closely together, never to be separated again. Unknown to them all, Sonic's absentness had drawn them all closer together. And because of this, when Amy invited the whole team to a dinner specifically for Sonic, no one even argued.

Although Sonic had managed to heal many of his scars and bruises, and although he had gained back a good amount of his lost weight, it was obvious that something dramatic had happened to the hedgehog, and not too long ago either. Therefore, all the friends agreed, that a feast the size of a Thanksgiving meal wouldn't hurt the hedgehog in the slightest. Humming softly to herself, Amy began the preparations to the meal with a joyful mind and spirit, watched closely by none other then her persistent boyfriend.

"So, what're we havin' tonight anyway?" he questioned, shifting on his feet anxiously, for his run earlier hadn't managed to waste some of his pent up energy.

"A variety of things," Amy answered, obviously trying to make Sonic suffer with not giving him the answer he wanted.

"Ames," Sonic whined, leaning against the counter of which Amy was cutting up apples, a twinkle in his eyes. "Don't do this to me. I…I could die."

"Phs, yeah right." Amy rolled her eyes, her eyes also sparkling. "Why don't you use that brain of yours and guess?" She reached into the nearby cupboard, and pulled out a pie tin. Sonic glanced first at the pie tin, and then the apples, his mind slowly calculating what Amy could possibly be making.

"A cherry pie?" he guessed, a smirk playing on his lips, and Amy looked at him as if she were shocked.

"Sonic," she started, lifting up his nearest arm and pulling it towards the apple slices. "What is your hand pointing at?"

"A cherry?" Sonic replied, and Amy smacked the hedgehog as they laughed, Sonic whining softly about the hit, in a joking voice.

"You're impossible, you know," she responded, shaking her head from side to side. She gently placed the apple slices in the tin, and Sonic set down his outstretched arm on Amy's shoulder. She looked up, smiling lightly.

"Did I ever thank you for that apple pie you made six months ago? It was real good, you know."

Amy's hands stopped moving, and she stared down at the pie tin for a minute, speechless. That pie had practically been forgotten. Tears edged forward in the corners of her eyelids, and she looked up at her boyfriend, her look saying everything.

"Don't worry, Amy," he soothed, pulling her into a gentle and loving hug. "I ain't going anywhere."

* * *

The feast started at five that evening. Only Sonic's closest friends were there, and this included Tails, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and even Rouge (although she was usually an enemy/friend) was able to show up. Knuckles, when not talking to Sonic or _trying_ to be kind by complimenting Amy's cooking, glared at the bat, wondering if she would dare try stealing the master emerald later that week. The rest of them- leaving out Rouge- found this quiet amusing.

As Amy had promised Sonic, there was a variety of food. Sonic's favorite was on the table; Amy felt that if the feast was to officially welcome the hedgehog back to civilization there would have to be chili dogs. Sonic's mouth drooled at the sight of the beloved hot dogs smothered in warm chili, and he practically attacked them the instant Amy announced them done. Also in the feast was a small bowl of vegetables, ("Why on earth are there carrots on the table?!" Knuckles cried, as Rouge hit him. The bat looked apologetically at Amy. "Sorry about that, hun," she murmured. "Knucklehead just doesn't know _how_ to be polite.") a basket of rolls, Jell-O, ("Mainly for those of you who don't like lettuce," Amy explained, glaring at Knuckles.) and salad. Desserts included the apple pie, cookies, and ice cream.

With hearty appetites the friends dug in, chattering about this or that for a good hour and a half. Most of them hadn't seen their families since they were young. So, they were each others family, and there was hardly a time that this seemed truer. They were all there together; all enjoying themselves, and all of them were what people would call true friends.

After everyone had eaten their fill, the girls and Tails cleared the table while Knuckles and Sonic spent their time arguing; "making up for lost time" as Sonic later explained to Amy, who wasn't too ecstatic about the two of them not helping with the dishes. She rolled her eyes to this comment.

"You know, if you weren't so…so…"

"Handsome, brave, wonderful, and kind?" Sonic asked, making Amy roll her eyes as she laughed.

Another hour of teasing, and fun filled the night, the friends only reluctantly leaving after the hour was up. They all thanked Amy for supper, before they shuffled out of the house. All but Sonic.

"Isn't it time you give me some peace?" Amy joked.

Sonic grinned at his girlfriend.

"Suppose so," he replied, but he continued looking out the window from his seat on Amy's couch. Amy, seeing that he had no intention of leaving right then, shut the door quietly as she walked towards Sonic, and sat down beside him. The two sat side by side for a few peaceful moments, both admiring the night in front of them. The stars twinkled down upon the white snow, which the moon reflected perfectly. The valley appeared calm; never to be bothered again by raging robots and crazy old geniuses. Sonic chuckled at this thought, and Amy turned to him, confused.

"What're you laughing about?" she asked.

"Just think," he started, "Only a year ago, it wasn't uncommon to see Eggman and his robots attacking this very valley. Ames, it's so peaceful right now! Think about it, Eggman played such a huge role in the safety and danger in this planet, since I was a teenager. And now, finally, he's gone!"

Amy rolled her eyes, facing the window again. "You just figured this out?" she joked. "After all, you were the one who saw him dying."

"Yeah well." Sonic stretched, somehow managing to wrap his arm around Amy's shoulders, and she blushed. "The thought may have shown up in my small brain awhile back, but, it'll never cease to amaze me."

With these words, the cobalt hedgehog leaned in and planted a light kiss on Amy's lips, before getting up from his seat. Walking towards the door, he winked at his girlfriend, called a quick goodbye (and thanks for supper) before he opened the door, and zoomed back towards his own home.

Amy lightly touched her lips, the feeling of Sonic's on her own still hot to the touch, even if it had only lasted two seconds. She smiled brightly, like a young school girl, and got up from the couch, walking towards the window. Happiness shone in her eyes as she watched her boyfriend, free and content, rush through the snow towards his home. The snowflakes rose into the air from his speed, and she thought she could almost hear his laughing as the blue streak of light began zooming around and around her front yard, for some reason, not going home. Raising an eyebrow, she continued to watch the blue blur, and suddenly his random circles in her yard turned into words. Tears came to her eyes as she saw, in big bold letters the words, "I Love You Amy". In the middle of this display of love, was a small, beautiful, and trampled upon rose. Amy suddenly knew who had given her the rose, and she smiled as the tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Sonic the Hedgehog," she murmured.

The clouds up above slowly began releasing their newest snow, the first snow storm Sonic would have the privilege to watch since his freedom had been granted. Stopping on a small hill only a mile from his home, the hedgehog gazed upon the world with mixed emotions. The snow gently fell onto the hedgehog, seeming to clean the hedgehog of his wounds, and he felt his coat dampen.

He remembered a time in his life, when love was a word he knew not the meaning to. Was it just this odd feeling you'd get when you'd hug someone? He recalled thinking he had loved Sally, a girl at his school, before the war had forced them out of their homes. He recalled thinking he hated Amy when he first met her, only months later from his crush with Sally. He recalled wishing she'd let him have some peace, and he recalled a few times when he had lost his temper and snapped at her. He recalled her tears, more vividly then those yelling matches, and he suddenly realized that, even before he fell for Amy, he had a hidden crush on the girl.

But those years of tears and joy before the hedgehogs were together were not to be remembered, in Sonic's mind, nearly as much as the past year. The past year had brought real love to the hedgehog's soul, and he now knew what it meant to be in love.

Real love, was to be faithful, loyal, loving, kind, and joyful to the other, for as long as you both lived. It was not a one day sprit of the moment, when you made out and did other, wrong things. It was not when the boy claimed to be in love with his girlfriend, but in his eyes was a clear boredom with the girl he had. It was not cheating, or anger, or sadness, although, anger and sadness were to be guaranteed in the following years. It was not staring at the opposite sex, and longing for their body. If anything, it was longing for the others soul. Lust suddenly did not mean love to the hedgehog. He did not lust Amy, at least, not the way most boyfriends lusted their girlfriends.

He loved her. And that was final.

With these thoughts, the blue hedgehog rushed down the hill, causing a sonic boom within seconds. The next years with Amy promised joy and hope and adventure. It was then, that Sonic realized something. Eggman's death didn't mean the end of his adventurous life style. No, it was the beginning of a new adventure, and this time, with a beautiful, pink hedgehog, and not robots.

But then again, who knows. There could have been a robot Eggman worked on just before he died. For what purpose, who knows? But, it's possible.

Like that would ever happen, the hedgehog thought, and his mind again wandered to Amy.

"_But love, I've come to understand, is more than three words mumbled before bedtime. Love is sustained by action, a pattern of devotion in the things we do for each other every day." –Nicholas Sparks, __The Wedding__, page 63_

_

* * *

_The end. Well, I am sorry to say it's over. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hoped you all enjoyed reading this! As most of you know, I have three other stories up right now that I should be working on before another one gets started. But, hey, I smell a sequel! Ok, ok, so I already wrote it, about a year ago. But, incase you don't know, "Forever Love" is being rewritten, and this time…..this time… the story will be so different at times you'll probably wonder what I did to the original version! I already have the first chapter of it written, so, it might be up in a day or so (or, if so inspired tonight!). Again, I hoped you enjoyed this rewritten version of "Years to Remember". Reviews are greatly appreciated!

~Ksonic~


End file.
